


No Escape From Reality - Part 1

by IndigoAngel



Series: No Escape From Reality [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), Blood and Torture, Bullying, Canon Elements, Case Fic, Character Death, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Childhood Trauma, F/M, Flashbacks, Genital Torture, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mentions Of Past Characters, Nudity, Pain, Past Torture, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture, Unsub (Criminal Minds) - Freeform, Unsub | Unknown Subject, Violence, non-canon elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:38:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 40,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8682565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoAngel/pseuds/IndigoAngel
Summary: The BAU are called in on a case in Spencer's home town of Las Vegas, Nevada. Men in their mid to late 30s are being abducted in pairs, then raped and tortured, killed, and finally displayed naked in the park in half-dug graves.The LVPD and BAU are stumped as to what the connections are between the Victims, and why the UnSub is targeting these specific men. Something is off with Spencer, and one by one his team are picking up on it. But before they can crack the case, Spencer is drugged and thrown in a van. When he wakes up he realizes he's in the UnSub's bunker, and he's not alone. It turns out that all of the Victims (incl. Spencer) and the UnSub, are far more familiar with each other than the BAU and LVPD realize.Will Spencer make it out alive with his sanity intact?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe some of the crap my mind comes up with. But I've been working and reworking this for months now. It'll be a two-part series at this stage. But I do have more ideas written down for further fanfics. I'm a bit obsessed with Dr. Spencer Reid and SSA Aaron HOTchner. Here is my first fanfic from the sadistically twisted mind of mine. 
> 
> Part 2 will be a lot happier and less graphic. 
> 
> ☆☆☆Disclaimer☆☆☆
> 
> I do not own Criminal Minds (otherwise I'd be rich, married to MGG, and TG would still have a job), or am in no way associated with the show, the networks, the producers, writers, cast and crew. I'm just a massive fan of the series with a deliciously twisted mind (Mwahahahahaaa!! Yep. That totally called for it!), who loves fanfics and writing them. Especially sexytime fics between HOTch/Reid!
> 
> ☆☆☆Thank You☆☆☆

 

> **"We never forget our past, we only learn to live with the pain and scars. But those memories are always at the back of our mind, no matter how hard we try." - Nishan Panwar**

The persistent beeping of his cell phone slowly brought him to consciousness. _'A message. Just great! This better be good as I am really tired and SOOO not in the mood.'_

With blurry, sleep-filled eyes, he reached out with his arm to grab his glasses, but instead managed to knock half a glass of orange juice off his bedside table and onto the floor beside the bed. _'Fuck.'_ Rolling onto his side, he put his glasses on blinking his eyes a few times to try and focus, and grabbed the phone.

04:17 To: "SSA Dr. REID, Spencer. BAU."  
\- URGENT RECALL BAU: Destination: Las Vegas, NV. Wheels up in 40. Will brief on the jet.  
-SAIC A.H. 

Spencer frowned at the screen. _'What can be so urgent at 4:17am on Monday morning? Uhh! Damn. Where's the caffeine.'_

Quickly he jumped out of bed, fortunately missing the glass on the floor which somehow had not broken, raced to the bathroom, showered quickly, brushed his teeth and hair, and finally popped his contact lenses in.

After dressing he checked his go bag and threw his spare glasses in, and quickly glanced at the sticky orange mess on the floor. He decided to ignore it. As much as it was getting on his nerves, Hotch would be pissed if he missed the jet.

He made it with five minutes to spare. Stumbling up the stairs he managed to trip and fall onto his bad knee, cursing loudly. Morgan was first to come to his aid with a smirk on his face, staring at Reid who was seated on a step wincing and clutching his left knee.

"Don't even start, Morgan!" Reid growled out as Morgan started laughing.

Morgan grabbed Reid's go bag with one arm and helped him up with the other. Hobbling over to the couch, Spencer tried to ignore the smirks and looks as he sat down. His throbbing left knee was now resting up on a spare pillow that someone had managed to find. Morgan stowed Spencer's go bag in the overhead locker with the rest of the teams bags.

JJ appeared from the rear of the jet with an extra sugary, extra strong, extra creamy mug of coffee for him, and an ice pack wrapped in cloth for his knee. JJ's mothering instincts kicked in. She insisted on seeing the damage for herself.

"Spence, I'm only going to say this once." JJ raised an eyebrow at him. "Roll your pant leg up, or I will do it for you. AND if you resist, I WILL get the others to hold you down. That is a promise!" JJ stood there as he rolled his eyes and whined, causing Morgan to start laughing again.

He reluctantly rolled his pant leg up above his knee, he glanced around shyly to see if anyone was looking. He leaned forward to assess his knee.

"See, It's not so bad. A bit of bruising and a graze. I'll survive." Spencer said as he began to roll his pant leg down.

"Ah! Ahhh! Stop right now!" JJ ordered as she pulled a Superman bandaid out of her purse, making Spencer whine loudly, falling onto the backrest of the couch.

"Uhh! JJ!! Really?!?" Spencer groveled.

"Geez! Who let the drama queen on?" Rossi joked.

"Oh, Spence. The joys of having a young son." JJ smirked whilst putting the bandaid on the graze, then placed the cloth wrapped ice pack onto Spencer's knee. "Now drink your coffee and be a good boy!" JJ stated firmly, smiling as she made her way back to her seat.

Hotch got up straightening his dark charcoal tailored suit with his customary red striped tie, handing both Reid and Rossi a file, saying a quick and quiet 'Good Morning' to both. The others settled into their seats and pulled out their iPads.

Hotch knocked on the cockpit door alerting the pilot that they were ready for take off. He took his seat, grabbed his file and iPad and buckled his belt. Once in the air, Hotch sent a quick message to Garcia to let her know it was safe to connect to the video conferencing link on the jet's rear wall.

The Agents all turned on their iPads, logged into the system, and turned in their seats to get a better view of the screen. Spencer silently thanked the Universe that he was positioned on the couch in such a way as to comfortably see the screen without moving his leg.

The screen came to life with the FBI logo before flashing to a bubbly, brightly colored blonde, with sparkly black kitten ear hair clips either side of her head, a purple and black corset dress and bright pink glasses, which matched her bright pink baubled necklace and bright pink cardigan with random black kittens all over it.

_'Oh my God, that's waaaay too 'intense' for this time of the morning.'_ Spencer blinked.

He loved the vivacious woman like a sister but he was way too tired after yet another restless night, the O.J. incident, then tripping over his own feet coming up the jet's stairs and hurting his bad knee... again. Today was starting out horrible for Spencer.

"Good morning my favorite superstar crime fighters!" Garcia started. "We have a really bad, icky-tuh, vomit inducing, super creepylicious, stuff of your worst nightmares kinda case-"

"Garcia." Hotch warned.

"Right! So sorry, Sir!" She cleared her throat. "This case is taking you all to Springlake, Las Vegas, Nevada, where a string of seemingly random abductions has occurred. A week after the abductions, the bodies are found in shallow graves in Springlake Park next to Springlake High School".

At the mention of the park and school, Spencer's eyes widened and his mouth suddenly became dry. He grabbed his mug of coffee and gulped it down in one go.

Garcia continued. "All four Victims are male, aged between 35 to around 40 years old, and have been found in the same area of the park. If you look to your screens you'll see crime scene and autopsy photos of the first two Victims who were discovered a week ago."

_'Are they who I think they are? It's been so long!'_

"The other two were found super early this morning by a security worker doing his rounds in the park. There are limited details available on them, apart from they went missing shortly after the first two were found one week ago." Garcia stated as Spencer paled and shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

Prentiss noticed Spencer's uncharacteristic behavior and nudged Rossi's elbow with her own. She looked at Reid, then back to Rossi. Rossi nodded his head and observed Reid's body language discretely.

"Penelope, do we have details on these men yet?" Morgan asked.

"Only for the first two, my chocolate lollipop." Garcia said as her fake nails audibly clacked on the computer's keyboard. "Sending to your iPads now."

Garcia continued. "The first Victim was 35 year old Brayden Cassidy, a Psychologist working at The Oasis Sanatorium. The second Victim was 36 year old Officer Steven O'Reilly, who worked for the LVPD K9 division."

Spencer froze. He broke out into a light sweat, his jaw clenched. _'No, no, no, NO!!'_ He closed his eyes momentarily, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself down. Rossi watched, intrigued.

"No identities yet for the two Vics found this morning, but here's where the icky-tuh part starts. All four showed signs of physical and sexual torture." Garcia looked to a different computer screen. She didn't handle crime scene photos that well.

"As you flick through the ick pics you'll see that the torture and abuse consisted of teeth removal, being shackled by their left ankles which were broken prior or during being shackled, significant rectal tearing with evidence of 'man juice' left inside, and genital mutilation. That's all I've got for now. This is one sick puppy, so please be careful! I want all of my babies home safe please".

"Thank you, Garcia." Hotch replied.

"Garcie out." She saluted as the video link ended.

_'Oh shit oh shit oh shit. I know those men. No! I can't panic. It could be completely unrelated. They can't find out! Not now, not ever. Focus! Breathe in... breathe out... breathe in...'_

"Reid?! Are you ok?" Hotch asked.

_'Huh? What?!'_

"Ahh yes, Hotch. Sorry. My knee's just a bit sore, but I'll be fine. Where were we?" Spencer replied.

"As I was saying, the first two Victims were taken two weeks ago and found deceased and displayed in the park one week later. He then abducted two more Victims a week ago, who have turned up this morning in the same park." Hotch stated to his team.

"This means he could now be hunting for two more Victims as we speak, if he sticks to his pattern. We need to find out what connects the Victims, why he chooses them, and what motivates him to do what he does." The other Agents all agreed. Spencer just sunk deeper into the jet's couch and avoided eye contact.

"JJ, I'd like you to re-interview the family and associates for Mr. Brayden Cassidy. See if you can get anything new." Hotch addressed JJ. "Prentiss, I'd like you to do the same for Officer Steven O'Reilly."

"Morgan, I'd like you go to the dumpsites and see if you can come up with anything new. It's of my understanding that the CSI unit and the Medical Examiner have finished with the area. It's still taped off and an Officer is standing guard. Remember to photograph and collect any new evidence."

"Rossi and Reid, I'd like you to speak with the M.E. at the Morgue. See if there are copies of the reports. Also make note of any new findings." He directed Rossi and Reid.

_'Just fantastic! Dave the 'Master Profiler', one of the Godfather's of the BAU, and a man who can read a person just as well as he can write his best seller books. I'm screwed!'_

"We're all heading to the LVPD first where we will meet Detective Kingston and our delegated Officers. I'll be staying at the precinct with Detective Kingston, who's just sent me a message, to interview the family and associates of our third Victim. 37 year old gas station employee, Carlos Mendez-"

Spencer gave a short, sharp gasp before dropping his case file folder, scattering all of his notes, reports, and photos over the floor. _'Fuck! You need to calm yourself down, Genius!'_ Everyone stared at him.

"Sorry! So sorry everyone!" Spencer quickly picked up the pieces of his case file and started placing it back in order. Rossi narrowed his eyes at him, deep in thought.

Hotch turned back to the team. "As I was saying, Detective Kingston and I will stay at the precinct gathering information on Mr. Carlos Mendez. I'd like you all to reconvene back at the LVPD once done so we can start working on a profile. Apparently Conference Room One has already been set up for us with whiteboards, maps, and AV equipment. Thanks everyone." Hotch concluded, looking back at Spencer for a moment.

Once the jet had touched down on the tarmac, Spencer was eager to get up and stretch his legs. His knee was only a little bit stiff, but that was due to the icepacks JJ insisted he keep on for the whole flight.

"See Jayge, all good." He raised an eyebrow at her.

Once JJ was satisfied, both Agents grabbed their go bags. As JJ dismounted the jet Spencer ripped the Spiderman bandaid off, binned it, then joined the rest of the team outside the jet.

There were three standard black FBI Government issued SUVs awaiting the team on arrival.

Prentiss used the opportunity to pull Spencer aside. "Hey Reid, are you ok today? Anything I can help you with?" She asked softly.

"I... um... was just wondering if there'd be any spare time so I could visit Mom whilst here. That's all." It was no secret that Spencer was born and raised in Las Vegas, NV.

"Yeah... that's not it, Spencer." She answered him.

"Emily, If I need you, I'll come to you. So stop, because I am absolutely fine." He bit back as he turned on his heel and continued towards the SUV's. _'Way to go, Reid. She was only trying to be helpful.'_

Spencer secured his messenger bag strap around his shoulder so the bag sat on his hip. He silently moved towards the furthest SUV with his head down and one arm folded around his case file folder, the other carrying his go bag. His wavy, chestnut hair blowing in the wind. He got in the SUV and closed his eyes momentarily. The others were busy choosing a car and loading their go bags into the back.

At the LVPD, Hotch was deep in discussion with a middle-aged, balding man with glasses. Behind him were five Police Officers awaiting instruction.

"I've been filling Detective Kingston in on our conversation on the jet, so let's begin the introductions and get moving. Everyone try to be back here after lunch if possible, so we can start on the profile." Hotch gathered his team.

"Detective Kingston and fellow Officers, I'd like you to meet the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit, BAU for short. These are Supervisory Special Agents David Rossi, Derek Morgan, Dr. Spencer Reid, Jennifer 'JJ' Jareau, and Emily Prentiss. And I'm Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner also known as Hotch."

Detective Kingston then introduced his Officers. "From left we have Officers Theo Jenkins, Kate Martinez, Brian Morley, Daniel Gordon, and Marni Cook. Feel free to utilize them for anything relevant to the investigation. Theo, I'd like you to stay here to help us with the statements regarding Mr. Mendez please."

"On the behalf of the FBI and especially our BAU, we offer our deepest condolences for the loss of Officer O'Reilly." Hotch addressed Detective Kingston.

"Thank you, Hotch, we appreciate it. He was a good man." Detective Kingston replied.

_'If only they knew what TYPE of MAN he truly was.'_ Spencer stiffened.

Hotch and Detective Kingston talked as everyone shook hands. Spencer did his usual smile and wave thing. JJ and Martinez, Prentiss and Cook, Morgan, Morley and Gordon, all teamed up and were getting acquainted whilst discussing their assignments. Spencer stood off to the side, flicking through his case file.

Hotch leaned towards Rossi and spoke quietly. "Please keep an eye on Reid. Something has him on edge and I'm worried. See if you can get him to open up, if you can."

Rossi looked at his best friend. "He's worrying everyone, but I'll do my best. You know how secretive and sensitive he can be. He can sprout off random facts and statistics all day long, but when it comes to his private life... I'll try, Aaron. See you later." Rossi patted Hotch on the back.

"Thanks Dave. I appreciate it." Hotch replied as he watched the teams head out.

●○●○●○●○●

The drive to the Morgue was a fairly short one, which Spencer was grateful for. Rossi seemed to be in an interrogative mood, which was pissing Spencer off. But Spencer was mostly successful in evading Rossi's questions. Rossi parked the SUV whilst Spencer quickly jumped out before Rossi could question him anymore.

_'Of all Agents, I just HAD to be paired with Dave. Nice, Hotch, but it won't work. I'm a Profiler too. I know what you're up to.'_

Both Agents made it through the building and through the Morgue's main door. They were greeted by a younger woman with olive skin and long dark hair neatly tied back. Rossi was immediately impressed. She was hovering over a body on the far slab making notes.

"Good morning!" The M.E. called out. "I'm guessing that you're Agent Rossi and Agent Reid? Kingston told me to expect you both. I'm Dr. Luciana Diaz, one of the three Medical Examiner's here. And please call me Ana."

"Actually it's Doctor Reid. I'm a Supervisory Special Agent as well." Spencer corrected her. _'Shut up, Spencer!'_

Ana looked up from her notebook. "Ph.D or MD? You're a little young aren't you?"

_'Don't even go there.'_ "I have three Ph.D's and I'm currently working on my fourth, plus I have three BA's. I'm a certified Genius with an eidetic memory, an I.Q. of 187, and can read 20,000 words per minute. I don't necessarily think my age is relevant to my intellect or ability to do my job. Do you?" Spencer answered rather bluntly. _'Fuck...'_

"Reid!" Rossi growled in warning. Spencer closed his eyes momentarily.

"I apologize for my rudeness, Dr. Diaz, Ana." He apologized quietly and sincerely.

"Rough day, huh?" Ana empathized with him.

"Something like that." He gave a small smile.

Spencer noted that there were four Autopsy slabs placed in a row. Each occupied with a body covered by a sheet. Their feet exposed, a single toe tag their only identifier. Spencer shivered involuntarily. Ana pulled the sheet back up to cover the fourth body.

"Well, let's get to business then." She closed her notebook and put it down beside her computer. She degloved, washed her hands, then approached the two Agents. "I can confirm that the cause of death for the first three Victims is malnutrition due to starvation, as well as blood loss and infection."

"...I've completed full Autopsies on Victims one to three, but I've only just started on Victim four. If he's anything like the others, I'd say it's the same cause of death. I'm yet to open him up though."

Ana handed some gloves to Rossi and Reid and put a fresh pair on herself. "All Victims show the same injuries, apart from positioning of a laceration, mark or bruise."

Ana moved to the first slab. She folded the sheet down on Victim one. "This is 35 year old Brayden Cassidy. A prominent Psychologist over at The Oasis Sanatorium." Spencer froze, his eyes glued to Brayden's face.

Ana continued. "Going by their injuries, these men died slow, painful, and sadistic deaths. Mr. Cassidy's bruising showed different stages of healing which suggests that he was beaten regularly over the course of his captivity. The bruising patterns are consistent with a steel-capped boot, fists and hands, chains, and possibly a bat or some other similar implements."

Ana moved the sheet off of Brayden's legs. "All four men show signs of being shackled or manacled by their left legs given the abrasions on the skin. Their left ankles or feet were also broken, which would have caused swelling and an immense amount of pain."

_'Good! They finally got a taste of their own medicine for once.'_ Spencer thought. Ana covered up Brayden's body and had already moved onto the second body.

"Reid, you coming over?" Rossi asked.

"Sorry... Yes. My apologies Dr. Diaz, Rossi." Spencer quickly moved.

Ana folded back the sheet on the second Victim. "This is 36 year old Officer Steven O'Reilly who worked with the K9 division of the LVPD. He was found shortly after Mr. Cassidy. All four Victims showed randomly placed lacerations that were of varying lengths and depths. Officer O'Reilly here also suffered from a ruptured spleen and two broken ribs."

Ana covered up Officer O'Reilly then moved to the third Autopsy slab. Rossi followed her tailed by a reluctant Reid. "This is 37 year old Carlos Mendez. A Gas Station worker who worked not too far from here actually. He suffered from several broken bones and bruised organs." Ana said as she folded his sheet down to his waist.

"As you can see from his condition, he was the most severely malnourished of the first three Victims. The Autopsies on the first three showed stomach shrinkage with minimal to no gastric fluids consistent with severe dehydration and starvation." Ana covered him back up, degloved and washed her hands at the sink. Rossi and Reid followed suit.

Dr. Diaz then led the Agents into a small glassed-off alcove to the side of the Morgue. The room contained a full view of the Morgue, a table with six chairs, and a small kitchenette. Spencer and Ana took advantage of the coffee maker, Rossi was happy with a glass of water.

On the table were the full Autopsy reports and findings, and duplicates of each for the Agents to take back to their team. They all took a seat and grabbed a stack of Autopsy reports.

"So, as for my other findings. It is apparent that each Victim was also brutally raped on numerous occasions. There were lacerations, bruising, swelling, friction burns, and traces of blood and seminal fluid present inside the rectum and outside of the anus."

Dr. Diaz took a sip of her coffee as Rossi and Reid frowned and shifted uncomfortably in their chairs. "Seminal fluid, blood and fecal matter were also found in each of their mouths as far down into their stomachs. These men would have been incredibly sick."

"The man who DID this is incredibly sick." Rossi added.

"Oh my God!" Spencer exclaimed out loud as he pulled one of the pictures out of the folder.

"Ah yes." Ana said. "Each man showed signs of severe genital mutilation. The abrasions around the testicles and base of the penile shaft were from being tightly bound to prevent an orgasm, or to prolong an erection." Rossi and Reid both cringed. "Their penile shafts were grossly swollen, abrased, lacerated, and bruised."

"The men are missing some teeth?" Rossi asked Ana quickly changing the subject. "Were they ever found?"

"When compared with recent dental records, all four were missing at least two to three teeth each. And no, they haven't been recovered yet." Ana answered.

"Trophies?" Reid wondered.

"Quite possibly." Rossi answered.

"How would the Unsub subdue the men? Going by body structure, it seems that they were all fit and healthy prior to capture. What did the tox screens show?" Spencer asked.

Dr. Diaz pulled out another sheet of paper from her folder. "The first three victims showed evidence of a Benzodiazapine called Midazolam, which is an anesthesic. It works by making people sleepy, and decreasing anxiety. In stronger doses it can keep a patient sedated. And also Ketamine, a psychedelic anesthetic with a dissociative effect. It causes visual disturbances that can recur days and up to weeks afterwards."

"...It is popular with rapists due to the paralytic, amnesia, detached, dreamlike state it creates, the user finds it difficult to move, and can somewhat feel what's happening. Hence, the perfect date-rape drug. But it can cause death due to respiratory failure, heart attack, and/or brain damage, in higher doses."

"So it's likely that our Unsub used Ketamine in the initial abductions, and to render the victims defenseless during the rape and torture." Rossi said.

"Very likely." Ana answered

"As for discovery, the men were all found lying naked in the fetal position on their sides, with one hand covering their genitals, the other resting across their chests. They were facing the school." Ana continued.

"It's probable that all four Victims were once connected to the school, and the Unsub wants to humiliate and belittle them." Rossi thought.

_'You've got no idea just how right you are.'_ Spencer crossed his arms.

"The men also have messages burned into their pubic area." Ana said as she spread the labeled pictures out across the table for the Agents to see.

Victim One: Brayden Cassidy, 35 - 'Not so innocent'  
Victim Two: Steven O'Reilly, 36 - 'Find the tapes'  
Victim Three: Carlos Mendez, 37 - 'Find the truth'  
Victim Four: Jason Yates, 37 - 'They deserved this'

"Wait... Jason Yates is the fourth Victim?!" Spencer felt like he'd been punched in the gut. He stared through the glass wall and into the Morgue, his wide eyes fixated on the fourth body.

"Uh... yes. Dr. Reid. He was the Springlake Sharks Coach. Most of his information is in your folders. I identified him not long before you got here." Ana said. Concern creeping across her features as she looked over to Rossi.

Spencer stood up awkwardly, knocking his chair over on its side. He reached the corner of the room, sweating and shaking as he grabbed at his collar, trying to loosen it. His eyes never leaving slab four.

"REID!!" Rossi was standing by his side.

"Y-yes, Rossi?" Reid said, partially snapping out of his daze.

"Are you alright, Reid? You weren't answering me. You look like you've seen a ghost." Rossi asked. "Do you know Jason Yates?"

_'Holy fuck! Try four ghosts. And yes. But I'm not telling you how. I don't feel too well.'_

"Um. I need to leave. Get some fresh air. My apologies Dr. Diaz." Spencer said as he flew through the kitchenette door, the glass rattling. He ran out of the Morgue and towards the exit.

_'Jason Yates?!?! Oh God, I'm going to be sick!'_

Meanwhile back inside, Rossi apologized to an obviously shaken Dr. Diaz. He picked up the papers and folders that were completed and shook Ana's hand.

"Thank you for your help today Ana, it has been very insightful." Rossi said to Dr. Diaz, handing her his business card.

"It's been lovely to meet you Agent Rossi, and Dr. Reid too. I hope he'll be alright. As for the rest of the reports and findings for Mr. Yates, I'll send them straight through to you at the LVPD as they are finalized." Ana said as she led Rossi back through the Morgue.

Once outside, Rossi found Reid vomiting into the garden bed. He had one hand resting on the SUV for support and the other hand held a bottle of water. Spencer washed his mouth out, took a sip, then washed his face. Spencer jumped as Rossi put a hand on his back.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" Rossi asked.

Spencer folded both forearms over each other on the bonnet of the SUV and rested his forehead on his arms. "I'm fine. I just needed some fresh air." Spencer lied.

_'Like he's really going to believe that.'_

"You're far from fine, Reid. Don't bullshit a bullshitter!"

_'Please don't, Dave!'_

"Dave! Like I said, I'm fine. Just let it go. Let's head back to the station." Spencer frustratedly knocked Rossi's hand away and pushed past him, sliding into the passenger seat of the SUV. Rossi got into the driver's side and glared at Spencer.

"Don't you EVER do that to me again. Have some fucking respect! I'm only worried about you. Consider this a warning, Reid."

"I'm fine. I just hate being touched."

"BULLSHIT, REID!" Rossi yelled. "Something is upsetting you. Are you going to tell me what's wrong? You do know the consequences of withholding evidence in a Federal investigation, don't you?"

Spencer flinched. "Please, Dave. Don't." He looked out the window, his eyes watery. They rode back to the LVPD in silence.

●○●○●○●○●

It was early afternoon once everyone had returned to the LVPD. Detective Kingston led the Agents up the ramp and into the first of three large Conference Rooms. Two whiteboards were ready, a Las Vegas map spread out and pinned up on the board. The Officers were put back to work at their stations.

The Agents spread out on the table along with the case files, reports, notes, crime scene and Autopsy photos. They were going through all of their findings and discussing theories on the case.

"Well, we haven't gained anything new by re-interviewing the family and others from the case files of our Victims." JJ said frustratedly as Prentiss nodded her head in agreement.

"Nothing that's not already been said before, anyway." Prentiss stated.

"I have to agree. When we interviewed the family and associates of Mr. Mendez, and later on Victim four, Mr. Yates, their stories pretty much matched up too." Hotch agreed with JJ and Prentiss.

"Let me guess. Law-abiding, perfect, hard-working men, living clean lives, pillars of the community types?" Rossi said. Spencer ground his teeth in anger and glared at Rossi.

"Basically." Hotch replied. "However, I contacted Garcia to run background checks through our databases to see if the four Victims had anything in common..." _'Shit!'_

"...and??" Morgan asked.

"They all once attended Springlake State High School at the same time, and they were all part of the Springlake Sharks Football Team at exactly the same time." Hotch stated. Spencer frowned. _'SHIT!!'_

"He's sloppy though, leaving his DNA everywhere. Nothing has shown up in our system searches. So he's either a first-time offender, or he's clever enough to never have been caught." Prentiss answered.

"Or he's a cocky asshole." Morgan added.

"So we need to find out who else attended Springlake High School between those years. Then we may just find out who our Unsub is." JJ said.

"Or more potential Victims." Rossi added.

"That too. So given the Victims ages, what years-" JJ was interrupted.

"1992 to 1995." Spencer said not taking his eyes off the whiteboard, on which he was jotting down the teams findings and putting markers on the maps. Rossi and Hotch looked at each other. _'FUCK!'_

"As for the dumpsites, nothing new was discovered, and given the information we now know, the school's football team plays a huge part in this." Morgan said.

"True!" Hotch agreed. "JJ, could you please get a couple of the Officers to get a list of students, and IDs, who attended the school between the years of 1992 to 1995, including those involved with the Sharks Football Team. Particularly players, cheerleaders, coaches, and volunteers. Try some yearbooks too." JJ nodded and exited the Room.

"As discussed at the M.E.'s office, the positioning of the bodies to me suggests humiliation and shame. Lying in the fetal position, half-covered, in high traffic areas of the park. The Victim's hand covering his genitals and the other across his chest. This Unsub wanted to do to his captors what he felt like they did to him." Rossi said.

"This is one sick son of a bitch given the amount of torture he dishes out on his Victim's." Prentiss spoke. "What's the go with the removal of the teeth? It would be excruciating!"

Rossi responded. "Reid and I thought that they could be 'Trophies'."

"'Not so innocent', 'Find the tapes', 'Find the truth', and 'They deserved this'. That's his message for us." Hotch added. "Any thoughts, Reid?"

"I want to know what's on those tapes." Spencer said quietly whilst staring at the whiteboard.

JJ, Detective Kingston, and Officer Jenkins burst in through the Conference Room door. "Two more have been abducted. They both have connections to the school, the sharks, and were students there at the same time as the others. The two women were reported missing by their employers." Detective Kingston stated.

"Women?!" Rossi asked.

"Yes." Officer Jenkins said. "Alexa Lisbon and Harper Hillman, both 36 years old." Spencer gasped.

JJ looked to Spencer. "Your name came up on the list of students for those years, Spence."

Spencer froze in fear. He dropped the whiteboard marker, his heart thumping as his skin paled and he started sweating. Wide-eyed and shaking, he looked at Morgan. Recognition spread across Morgan's face as he took off running towards Spencer. He was too late.

Spencer's heel caught the leg of the whiteboard, which sent him crashing into the side wall of the room. His head made a loud thump as it connected with the thin carpeting. As he was blacking out he saw Morgan on his right side. He felt hands on him and started screaming and thrashing about. He then succumbed to the darkness.

He wasn't sure how long he had blacked out for but he could still feel hands restraining him. He groaned. He had one hell of a headache. "Stop touching me!" Spencer tensed and angrily yelled out through gritted teeth.

"Are you going to open your eyes?" Morgan asked. "As soon as you open your eyes and wake up more, we'll let go. You were thrashing around so Hotch, Rossi, and I had to restrain you to stop you from hurting yourself."

"What?!" Spencer said, shocked. His eyes cracked open. Spencer slammed them shut quickly as he groaned and grimaced. "Ow. Fuck that light's bright." He said. Morgan laughed. Spencer opened his eyes and looked at Morgan strangely. "Oh God! I said that out loud didn't I?!" Groaning again, Spencer closed his eyes.

Morgan laughed again. "Yep! But if it's any consolation, I think Boss Man here has heard worse." Spencer peeked over to his left and saw Hotch holding him by his left shoulder and arm.

"Hi." Spencer said to Hotch.

"Hi yourself, Reid. How are you feeling?" Hotch asked.

"You've got some explaining to do, kid." Rossi said. "It's obvious you know something." Spencer looked down to Rossi who was holding his ankles and tried to kick his feet free. Rossi grabbed them harder.

He closed his eyes in surrender. Spencer realized he couldn't hide his secret anymore. It was going to come out whether he wanted it to or not. Spencer whimpered as a couple of tears escaped. He felt Morgan let go and hold his hand for support. He took a deep breath then opened his tear filled eyes and looked to Morgan, then to Hotch.

"It's ok, you can let go now. I'm not of any danger to myself or anyone else." Spencer sniffled as his voice wavered.

"Reid, your head though. You hit it pretty hard." Rossi added. _'Oh. So now you give a shit?!'_

"I'm going to have one hell of a headache but I'll be fine. Nothing else hurts." Spencer replied to Rossi.

"Ok then. Let's get you to the table and then you can start talking." Rossi said. _'Rossi, fuck off! I REALLY don't want to do this. Please don't make me do this!'_

Morgan and Hotch helped a dizzy Spencer to his feet and to a chair. Prentiss entered and placed a pitcher of water on the table. She filled up a glass for Spencer, and one for herself. JJ placed a ham and cheese sandwich in front of him, obviously from the LVPD's vending machine.

He looked around and noticed only Morgan, Prentiss, JJ, Rossi, and Hotch sitting next to him around the table. All other Officers had been told to stay away until given the all-clear.

Spencer took a couple of sips of water, pushing the sandwich to the side. Frankly, he was feeling quite sick at what he was about to reveal. Spencer looked up at the ceiling taking a deep breath in and out. Silent tears fell from his eyes.

"Do you remember Owen Savage? The kid and his girlfriend who were bullied and humiliated? He went on a revenge killing spree? Do you remember how 'off' I appeared to be on that case? How I empathized with him? Wanted, lied, to save him?" They nodded their heads.

"It was 1992 and I was 11 years old. I started my first year at Springlake High School. I knew all of the Victims, Alexa and Harper too."

Hotch slammed his fist on the table causing the Agents to jump. Spencer flinched and almost fell over in his chair. "You went to school with the Victims and knew the connections between them and the football team?! And you didn't think to mention it to myself or any one of your colleagues here?! Hell, Reid!"

Hotch raised his voice. "What on earth were you thinking?! Please don't tell me you know the Unsub?!" Hotch was furious with him. Rossi ran his hand over his face and shook his head. Spencer hid his face, silently crying.

Morgan placed his hand on the back of Spencer's right shoulder and started rubbing in soothing circles. "Hotch, man! Give him a chance to explain!" Morgan glared at Hotch. Rossi leaned back in his chair, eyeing Spencer as he rubbed his goatee. JJ's eyes were wide, and Prentiss leaned back in her chair, her head down.

"Well?! Go on then." Hotch stated.

"I was bullied and beaten up horrifically, relentlessly. I was bullied for being too smart. I was bullied for having a schizophrenic mother and an absent father who didn't want me. I was bullied for being too skinny, too naive with my social skills. I was beaten every day, sometimes several times a day."

"...My backpack was ripped open and upended, my clothing torn, my glasses and books stolen. This happened every single day of my miserable life at that school. No one helped me, not even the teachers." Spencer slouched in his chair, his hands clenched together in his lap. He stared at the table.

"It got much worse." Spencer sniffled and wiped away the tears from his cheeks. He closed his eyes as more tears fell. "I was in the library one day when Harper approached me saying that Alexa wanted to meet me behind the football shed after school for some 'one-on-one' time. Alexa was easily the prettiest, most popular girl in high school, and I stupidly agreed. When I got to the back of the football sheds, she was there, Harper too... and the football team."

"They all laughed at me. Brayden, Jason, and Carlos held me to the shed whilst they took their pocket knives out and cut at my clothing. They stripped me naked. Jason held his knife... Hotch? Really?!" He was distraught.

"Yes! Go on."

"He cut deep into my penis with his knife, then threatened to cut it right off. I have an awful three inch scar. I've never had it repaired. They then threw me to the ground, beat me, and blindfolded me." Spencer was trembling. Rossi straightened up in his chair as he continued to analyze Spencer.

Spencer took a few more sips of water, gripping the edge of the table with his other hand. "I was so scared and... Damn it, Hotch! How much do you need to know?!"

"Everything, Reid. Continue."

"Hotch? No! Please?!"

"Reid!"

Spencer started panicking as he spun his chair around to give himself the illusion of privacy. "I was screaming for help and crying. They were making jokes whilst flicking and poking at my penis and scrotum with something sharp. I then felt hot, thick liquid fall on me. I was told weeks later that it was Jason, Brayden, Steven and Carlos that covered me with their ejaculate." Spencer hid his face, absolutely mortified.

Morgan reached across and put his hand on Spencer's arm for reassurance. If anyone could understand Spencer's predicament, it was Morgan, who was subjected to sexual abuse repeatedly as a child. Morgan glared at Hotch.

"Jason dragged me naked by my legs over to the goal post and he, Brayden, and Carlos, tied me up tight to the goal post, crushed my glasses into the dirt, then took off with my backpack and shredded clothes. They all left as I hung there blindfolded, crying and screaming for help. But no one helped."

"...It was after midnight before I could get myself free. I walked home in the dark, naked, bruised, bleeding, covered in bodily fluids, and freezing cold. Mom was having one of her episodes and hadn't even noticed that I was late. So I showered and applied first aid to all of the cuts, abrasions and rope burns, and acted like nothing had happened."

"...As for Owen Savage, I told Morgan part of this, so he could understand why I was so upset at the teachers for not helping Owen. You guys just got the complete version." The room was silent. No one knew what to say.

Spencer didn't even look at his colleagues. He quietly excused himself from the room, found a men's restroom in an unused section of the LVPD, huddled himself on the wooden bench as tight as he could get with his arms hugging his legs, and cried for all he was worth.

Back in the Conference Room there was an awkward ambience. Hotch cleared his throat. "So now we know what happened to Reid during his time at school, I believe the Unsub we're after could've possibly been abused by the Victims and wants revenge." Hotch stated.

"We were already heading down that track with the investigation!" Morgan said. "If it wasn't for Spencer freaking out, we still would've reached the same damn conclusion. So how has dredging up Spencer's hell added anything new to this?!" Morgan spoke sternly to Hotch.

"We were ALL concerned with his behavior. I needed to know if it was relevant to the case or not." Hotch answered.

"Then you both should've spoken to him in private." Morgan retorted. "It would've been the decent thing to do."

"We should have, now we have a case to get on with and a profile to deliver so can we please focus for the moment?" Hotch addressed his Agents.

"Ok, JJ and Prentiss, I'd like you both to follow up on the school records and also speak to Detective Kingston about getting urgent search warrants for the properties of Yates, Mendez, O'Reilly, Cassidy, Lisbon, and Hillman. We need to find those tapes. Our Unsub might be on one of them. This is a priority." Hotch took a deep breath.

"Morgan, I'd like you to grab Officers Morley and Gordon and work the Midazolam and Ketamine angle. Try to find out where our Unsub could be getting his supply from."

"Rossi and I are going to find Reid and talk, then we'll be back to help whoever needs it. Thank you, everyone." Hotch finished.

As Hotch and Rossi headed to the door they were met by a concerned Officer Jenkins. Hotch and Rossi followed him into the unused section of the precinct before Jenkins stopped in front of a door.

"He's in there, Agents." Jenkins spoke softly. They thanked Officer Jenkins before he left. Hotch and Rossi turned to each other.

"I fucked up, Dave. I really did." Hotch whispered.

"We both did, Aaron." Rossi whispered back.

"Morgan is right. I should have spoken to him in private."

"Let's go in there and make it right then, hey?" Hotch and Rossi entered the men's restroom.

Reid was still hunched up on the wooden bench in the corner with his arms around his legs. Reid ignored them as Hotch sat down on the wooden bench next to him, and Rossi stood leaning on the back of the door. Reid's eyes were red and puffy, and he had dried tear stains on his cheeks. He was staring at the wall.

"I'm so embarrassed." Spencer said, his voice cracking. "I don't think I can face the team again. I had a hard enough childhood as it was, then I get beaten, tormented, and... and sexually assaulted. And it's on tape." Fresh tears fell down Spencer's cheeks. "I WAS 11 YEARS OLD, DAMN IT!!"

He looked between Hotch and Rossi. "I'm 31 and still a virgin because of what they did to me. I think back to then and I feel filthy and disgusting all over again." Spencer closed his eyes and buried his face in his hands. Hotch and Rossi looked at each other with concern.

"Spencer, you were so young. What they did to you was highly illegal, and with your eidetic memory, I can't even begin to imagine what that was like for you." Hotch replied. "Everything you've gone through, it's a hell of a lot for someone to deal with."

Spencer wiped the tears from his cheeks and resumed staring at the wall, not even bothering to hide the fresh tears that fell.

"Spencer, I'm so sorry. I should have approached you in private or you should've told me about it preferably. I should have stopped the conversation the moment things got way to personal for you." Hotch said.

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP?! I begged you to stop!"

"I know you did, and I don't know why I didn't stop sooner. I'm sorry, Reid. I truly am. I just hope you find time to work through what happened to you. My door is always open. With something as big as this, you're going to need someone to talk to." Hotch replied.

"I appreciate the thought, Aaron, but I'm a fiercely private man and I like it that way. There WAS a very valid reason for that, but I suppose THAT cat's out of it's big fucking bag now. I would've told you sooner if it had affected the case. I was just a former Victim. You were all already putting the pieces together. You didn't need my story. Fuck!"

"I know that I gave you a hard time today, and I'm sorry I've been such a stubborn old ass." Rossi apologized. "It's just that your behavior had us all concerned. I'm so sorry you had to go through that back then. You know you can come and talk to me as well, about anything."

"I was pretty much treated like I was the bad guy in there!" Spencer unfolded himself and walked over to the water basin. He pushed back his cardigan sleeves, and washed his face. He turned and faced his boss and his mentor.

"Thanks for the pep talk, but I'm going to the Diner just south from here to get some decent coffee. I think the fresh air will do me good. I'll be back within the hour." Spencer said before being stopped by Hotch.

"Please Spencer, promise me one thing. If you're struggling with something, please let me know so I can help you." Spencer narrowed his eyes as he looked at Hotch.

"Same with me too." Rossi said as Spencer raised an eyebrow at him, then moved past them both as he exited the restroom.

Spencer had already made it out of the LVPD. He was enjoying the walk in the fresh evening air, and really looking forward to a decent coffee. That was until he felt the sharp burning sting in the muscle between his neck and shoulder.

Confused and dazed, Spencer felt himself falling, but was caught by strong arms, dragged, then thrown into the rear of a van. He wasn't even aware that he was being followed.

"Ahhh. You're way too easy to predict, dear Spencer."

 


	2. Chapter Two

_'Oh my God! It's so cold. What's going on? Why can't I move? Holy hell, my head hurts.'_

"There's blood all matted in his head. He's got a chunk of scalp and hair missing, but it's nearly dry."

_'Who was that? I don't recognize that voice. Is she talking to me?'_

"He'll probably end up with one hell of a headache. I've got a little bit of water he can use to wash it off when he wakes"

_'Another woman's voice! And yes I already do have one hell of a headache, but blood?!? Missing a chunk of scalp?!? What the hell!!! At least these women seem helpful.'_

Spencer felt fingers grasping for his hand. His fingers twitched. He cracked his eyes open and tried to focus on his surroundings.

"His eyes just opened. Look!... Excuse me? Hello? Are you ok?" Woman two asked. Woman one reached her hand back over and held Spencer's hand.

Spencer managed to lift his head off of the ground to get a better look around. He realized he was trapped with two other women in an underground concrete bunker about the size of a two car garage. With his other arm, he managed to maneuver himself up onto one elbow, but his muscles were still a little weak from being drugged. There was a sliver of artificial light coming from a small, long, barred window above their heads. But it was way too small and high up to be of any use for an escape plan.

The artificial light, did provide just enough light for Spencer to get a better look. Spencer and the women were all manacled by their left ankles, which were attached to a thick metre long chain to the wall. Spencer and the women were placed along the long side of their rectangular bunker, with just enough slack in their chains to be able to reach each other.

On the far wall in the middle, was a set a stairs leading up to a heavy steel door. A steel table was pushed against the far wall with steel loops attached to the sides to add restraints, and as Spencer looked up to the ceiling, he noticed various steel hooks and chains and bondage devices. His heart sunk.

Spencer tried to move his legs closer to him. He let go of Woman One's hand, and tried to sit up. He was still off-balance from the effects of the drugs, and fell back onto the concrete floor.

"Hey honey, don't push yourself too hard, you'll end up hurting yourself. My name is Alexa. We've all been taken. Somehow I don't think we're getting out of here alive." The woman closest to him spoke.

"I know who you both are." Spencer pushed himself up again, this time he felt stronger.

"How? Who are you?" Alexa asked him.

"How do you know us? We've never seen you before?" Harper followed.

He pushed himself up into a partial sitting position and looked at Alexa. She still had her elvish facial bone structure, long blonde hair, and the most mesmerizing brown eyes, and she was naked. _'Huh? What?! Naked??'_ He looked to Harper, then to himself.

"We're naked!" Spencer exclaimed as he tried to cover his manhood as quickly as he could whilst turning on his side away from the women.

"Yeah we are. One of the perks of being a maniac's plaything." Harper answered. "The TV said that the FBI have been called in. Some serial killer specialists from a Behavioral Unit. So we'll be fine!" She added as she pushed her shorter dark brown hair behind her ears. She turned her expressive green eyes back to Spencer.

"So what's your name, hon? And how do you know us?" Alexa could see how scared Spencer was.

The heavy steel door creaked open, and a ghost from Spencer's past walked down laughing to himself.

"Richie?!" Spencer gasped.

"Well, well. Look who's awake girls. You really don't know who he is??" Richie asked Alexa and Harper, but the women just shunk back as far into each other as they could get. Their eyes were wide and they were shaking.

"Well looks like I'll have to introduce him... after this." Richie got up, switched on a single-bulbed overhead light, grabbed a studded belt, cuffs and a chain that was hidden in a large safe, built into the concrete wall near the entrance to the door.

"Richie please. You don't have to do this. Please unlock us and I'll call my boss. We can do this peacefully, or the hard way. Because when my team finds us, they'll be coming in with..." *THWACK!* Spencer was backhanded hard across his face.

"You talk too much, old friend." Richie walked back over to the doorway, then pressed a button near the safe, and small red lights started flashing in every corner of the bunker. He saw that Spencer recognized they were cameras and laughed as he walked over to the women and held the belt up high. The women both screamed.

"NO!!" Spencer yelled frantically, as he threw himself over the women as far as his weak muscles would allow could, using his body as a protective barrier.

"Don't hurt them! Do whatever you want to me, but do not hurt them." Spencer said defeated. He realized that Richie was a lost cause. All the begging and pleading would not work with this 'Unsub'. Better off he at least try to save the women. Richie had already tortured and killed too many.

"We have a deal. To tell the truth I've always enjoyed men more anyway." Richie said as he lowered the belt to his side. _'Oh no. Morgan? Prentiss? Hotch? Please save me.'_

He walked over to Spencer and grabbed a bunch of his hair in his fist causing Spencer to cry out. Spencer's hands flew to his head in an effort to dislodge himself from Richie's grip, his face distorted in pain and anger.

"Mister F... B... I... man. Doctor Spencer Reid! How the fuck did you manage that? Suck your bosses cocks, did you?" Richie taunted as he let Spencer's hair go. Both Alexa and Harper gasped as they looked at Spencer.

Spencer collapsed against the wall his hands rubbing his scalp. He felt the patch of skin and hair that was missing and winced. He looked menacingly up into Richie's face.

"As I said, do what you want to me, but don't hurt the women. As for my team, we're closer than ever to bringing you down. And now you've abducted an FBI Agent from one of the highest ranking teams at Quantico? Well, I'd be more worried about you sucking cocks in Federal Prison, don't you think?" Spencer replied threateningly.

Richie grabbed his studded belt and brought it down hard across Spencer's face, a sharp edge one of the studs sliced a gash down Spencer's face. Richie then brought the belt down hard across his torso making more gashes on his back and side, and once more across his lower legs cutting them up just as bad. Spencer gritted his teeth and strained hard from the pain. He could hear Alexa and Harper crying. Richie, however, noticed Spencer's exposed manhood and laughed.

"It certainly does look like you've grown up a LOT." Richie's face lit up. Spencer quickly covered himself with his hands and brought his knees up to his chest.

"Oh, I'm not done with you yet Spencey. I've got something planned involving all three of you." _'Just do what he says, endure what he does for as long as you can. Survive long enough for your team to arrive. You're not weak! You can do this!'_

Richie grabbed Spencer's arms and handcuffed his hands infront of him. He then grabbed Spencer's hair and pulled him up so he was sitting on his knees. Richie disappeared to the safe beside the door then returned with a small glass of powdery liquid. _'Crushed up tablets in water. Faster absorption time. What is it though?!'_ He grabbed Spencer's hair and tipped his head back.

"Drink it all. Or the girls get a bullet each." Richie warned.

Spencer drank the foul tasting liquid in two gulps. Now he was worried about what effects the medication would have on him.

"I was going to get you to suck my cock, but what better way to alienate you down here than for you to rape the two little sluts that made our lives a living nightmare." Richie teased. Spencer, Alexa, and Harper all screamed out 'No!' at the same time.

"Ahh Spencer, do not fight me. I've got your gun, and I will not hesitate to shoot them, or you, or maybe I'll shoot your team... Hmmm??"

"Richie?... I... ahh... Can we make another deal? Please?" Spencer pleaded.

"Ohhhhhh... I think I get it now. You're still a virgin! Ha! 31 years old and still a fucking virgin!! Do you even know what to do?"

"Richie please! I'm not going to hurt them. I'm not going to rape them." Spencer said as Alexa and Harper cowered in the corner. He was just as scared as they were.

Richie pulled the gun and the chain out. "Oh, yes you are." He held the gun in the direction of the women, then brought the doubled up chain down hard across Spencer's chest. "Fucking choose your first, asshole." Richie grumbled out as Spencer collapsed against the wall, his face grimacing in pain.

"Alexa? Harper? I don't want to hurt you. Do you understand? I don't want to do this." Spencer started to tear up. "Just... Please forgive me. I have no idea what the drugs will make me do."

"Spencer. It's ok." Alexa said, crying. Harper was trembling and staring wide-eyed at the floor.

"Aww so sweet. I think I'm gonna puke!" Richie yelled. He was getting impatient. He kicked Spencer's leg. "Well?"

"I... I... can't choose. This is so wrong. I don't want to do this!" Spencer was backhanded with his own gun giving him another cut on his face.

"Then I'll fuckin choose for you." Richie grabbed Spencer, undid his manacle, and walked him up over to the steel table before throwing him down on his back. Richie hooked the handcuffs to a latch at the head of the table, then locked Spencer's legs in place. Spencer could feel the effects of the drugged water taking place, and he fought it with all he had.

"I can see they left you with a nasty scar from all those years ago. You never had it fixed, sweetpea? Hmm, better teach them a lesson then hey, Spencer." Richie said as he ran his finger gently over Spencer's scar. Spencer's eyes shut, and he moaned loudly as he clenched his hands and toes. His head fell back onto the steel table. "It doesn't seem to affect your ability to get it up though. I could fix it for you if you like?" _'Get fucked, asshole.'_

"Leave him alone, please! He doesn't want this and neither do we. Besides it was Jason who gave him the scar, not us!" Alexa screamed at Richie. "Spencer, honey, if you can hear me don't do this. Fight it, hon."

"I can't fight it, Alexa. I wish I could. I don't know what he gave me... Nngahh!... or how much. I'm... Ughh... sorry." Spencer frustratingly threw his head from side to side.

"You see, dear Alexa and Harper, the good Doctor will lose control of his mind, and won't know what he's doing soon. But the subconscious of his eidetic memory will remember every... (Richie wrapped a hand around Spencer's member)... little... (Spencer gasped and cried out)... thing!"

"Viagra?!... Illegal drugs? Psychedelic? What the fuck did you give to me you sick son of a.... Ooooooohhhhh!!!" Richie had enveloped his mouth around Spencer's member and was sucking hard. Spencer's mind was quickly overun by a wave of hormones as he writhed on the table.

"What the hell? What's happening to me?" He said panting with need. He groaned. Spencer was soon released from the table and cuffs, and made to stand in the corner. His 31 year old virgin body was so overcome. At his age, too much Viagra could be dangerous. But Spencer felt like a rabid dog on heat. _'Oh No! How much did he give me?!'_ "I'm overdosing... Nngahh!" He was losing control of his mind and body very quickly.

His eyes rolled back in his head and his legs nearly gave way as he reached down with his hands and lightly explored his straining, leaking member. He looked down and was astonished at the size of it. He was almost nine inches long, a change from his normal resting six and a half inches, and he was almost three times his normal girth. His foreskin was completely pulled taught exposing his enlarged purple head, throbbing with need. Spencer was moaning and whimpering in the corner.

In the meantime, Richie had chained and gagged Alexa, and strapped her down to the table. Her legs were spread wide open, knees back. He called for Spencer who walked over to the table obediently, admiring Alexa's naked womanly form. He reached for her breasts, cupping and gently squeezing them both.

His mouth dropped open as he nuzzled his hips between hers, sucking on her nipples, lightly nibbling and flicking them with his tongue one by one, whilst running a hand down towards her core. He ran the long slender fingers of his right hand through her curly blonde mound before seperating her lips and finding her clit.

He slid two fingers inside her as he massaged her clit with his thumb. She was becoming moist quick. Spencer smiled at her. Completely oblivious to the fact he was being recorded. With both hands he seperated her lips and lined his aching member up with her hole. He slammed into her as he dug his fingers into her hips. Alexa screamed around the gag, cried, and thrashed, as Spencer set up a relentless pace.

Richie smiled as he watched the beauty of Spencer's long lean lines of muscle ripple as he fucked Alexa. Richie ran a hand over Spencer's backside then around the front to his clenching abdominal muscles. Spencer threw his head back onto Richie's shoulder and came with a cry. Pumping copius amounts of his seed high up inside her. Alexa just cried.

"I'm proud of you. How was that for losing your virginity?" Spencer groggily smiled and looked at Richie. Richie slid one hand across Spencer's chest and the other lower on his abdomen. He guided Spencer's member out of Alexa as Spencer groaned loudly in ecstasy.

Richie's own leaking cock was out and nestled between Spencer's ass cheeks. He pumped Spencer's cock as Spencer's eyes rolled back in his head and closed, his mouth opened. Richie began moving his cock between Spencer's ass cheeks as he pumped on Spencer's cock. Spencer reached behind Richie's neck and held on as the unfamiliar sensations made his legs weak.

"There's the next one. Go and get her, boy." Richie said over Spencer's shoulder as his member was already becoming engorged again quickly with need. His hormones going into overdrive once again. Richie licked a stripe up Spencer's neck and sucked the erogenous zone just behind his ear. "You're next sex doll is right there, sweetpea."

"Spencer, no. You're better than this." Harper said backing up into the corner. She had snapped out of her trance when she heard Alexa scream around the gag. "Spencer, look at Alexa. Look at what you've done." Spencer looked back to the blonde woman on the table.

In reality, Alexa had bite marks and bruises over both breasts, bruised handprints on her hips, and blood and his semen dripping from her torn womanhood. All Spencer saw was a gorgeous, wanton, sexually satisfied woman looking up at him under those big beautiful eyelashes.

"Spencer! Don't listen to her. Alexa is fine, she enjoyed it. Those are tears of joy. And with a cock as huge as yours, it's normal for whores to bleed a little. Now. You've got a nice juicy pussy waiting to please your cock. Go get her!" Richie slapped Spencer's taught ass as he flew towards Harper.

In his mind he was being tender and gentle and loving, but in reality, the drugs had turned him into a feral, brutal, fuck machine. He pinned Harper against the wall as he lifted her hips and legs up, opened her wide and slammed his cock hard inside of her. He fucked her hard into the concrete wall, leaving scratches down her thighs, backside, and hips.

Screaming, she dug her hands into his neck and shoulders mainly out of fear of being dropped. He could feel an orgasm building and started biting and sucking at her breasts and nipples, moaning and groaning. His punishing pace lasted all of a minute before he came loudly.

He rested his head between her breasts whilst still inside her. He had more blood and his bodily fluids dripping between his thighs. His heart was racing and he was sweating and panting. Harper was crying. As soon as Spencer let her go, she huddled up under her thin blanket and wept.

Spencer turned to Richie. "I need more. I need it now!" He growled out.

"I know sweetpea. But you're just going to have to satisfy yourself until the drugs wear off. But well done tonight! You lost your virginity by becoming a rapist!" Richie laughed. "And you'll have that on your squeaky clean conscious for the rest of your life. Shit, your FBI buddies will arrest you for sure once they find out."

He shackled everyone back up to their sections and put all equipment away before pulling out his favorite weapon of choice. He walked over to Spencer who was crouched over the steel drain that ran the length of the bunker where they were all shackled.

"And here comes part of your punishment now my precious, 'innocent' Dr. Reid."

Spencer was furiously trying to relieve his renewed erection when Richie brought the baseball bat down hard with a loud crack across Spencer's back and beat him repeatedly with it. Spencer grunted and cried out with every hit. He didn't think he could take much more when suddenly the baseball bat connected hard onto his left ankle.

"Nnyyyaaaaaagghhhhhhhh!!!!!" He screamed as loudly as he could. He could feel and hear the bones in his ankle and lower leg snapping and crunching. He was in so much pain, he felt like his breath had been ripped from his lungs. He gasped but still could not find his breath over the pain.

Richie produced three needles. He jabbed one into the arm of a shocked and cowering Harper, then moved onto Alexa's arm too. Then he hovered over Spencer who was wide-eyed, a raging erection despite being beaten black and blue, his face contorted in pain, his chest heaving as he sobbed.

"I got more planned for you tomorrow my protégé, my little rapist, so here's a little extra to take the edge off that pain and help you sleep." Richie injected a larger dose into Spencer's arm. "See sweetpea, I'm not such a cruel bastard after all."

Richie stroked Spencer's backside and hip with a finger. He then placed a bottle of water beside each of his captives. He grabbed the baseball bat, locked it in the safe beside the door, pressed the button to turn the cameras off, turned off the light, then he exited. The steel door reverberating through the bunker as it was slammed shut and locked.

"Huh?! A rapist?" _'What, no! I made love to them, or did I? Wait...Why would I make love to them after how they treated me so long ago?!'_ "Oh shit! No!" _'No, no, no... NO!... Am I a rapist?'_ "Oh God... Harper? Alexa?" Spencer burst into tears again. "I'm so sorry..."

●○●○●○●○●

"Has anyone seen Reid?" Hotch asked.

"Not since he walked out the front roughly three hours ago." Prentiss said.

"Shit! He was supposed to be going to the Diner for coffee. He told Aaron and I that he'd be back in anytime up to an hour." Rossi explained.

"It's nearly 10pm now. I'll try calling him and do a sweep of the precinct." Morgan said before running off.

"Maybe he's gone to stay with his mother at Bennington. He's done it before." Prentiss suggested. "I'll give Bennington a call and see if he's dropped by tonight. The last thing we need is to worry his Mom."

"He's not answering my calls." Hotch said.

"Mine either." Rossi replied.

"Nothing with me too. He always answers my calls, especially when I conference call in with Will so Spence can talk to Henry." JJ said.

"The Bennington staff haven't seen him tonight. Diana was fast asleep at last check before their shift change an hour ago." Prentiss stated, worry creeping in to her voice.

Morgan came through the doors. "He's not here and he's not answering my calls." Morgan said. "Hotch?"

"He's not answering anyone's calls. So if he's not here, our next step is to retrace his steps, and get the Officers to put out an APB for him." Hotch replied.

Detective Kingston had already clocked off for the night, and the precinct's shift change was due soon. Hotch alerted their assigned Officers of Spencer's situation. Garcia sent through a recent photo of Spencer. An APB was issued immediately for Las Vegas City, and all areas within a two hundred mile radius.

Garcia put a trap and trace on Spencer's cell phone using the cell's GPS locator device, in case it was switched back on again. Spencer's cell was currently off, therefore not pinging off of any Nevada cell towers.

The team took off slowly south of the LVPD, looking for any clue of Spencer's activity after he'd left three and a half hours ago. They could see the bright neon lights of the Diner from the LVPD. They split up. JJ, Morgan, and Hotch took the dead-end alleyway halfway between the precinct and Diner, whilst Prentiss and Rossi continued on towards the Diner.  
  
"Com' on Pretty Boy, where are you?" Morgan was on edge. They'd found nothing in the alley. Rossi and Prentiss met them back at the alley.

Rossi spoke up. "None of the Diner staff saw him tonight, so we know Reid never made it there. But the Manager did hand us this letter. She was told to wait until 'the FBI' came to collect it."

"We haven't opened it yet." Prentiss added. "Fortunately there are street cameras. So they might have caught Reid or the Unsub on tape. I'll alert Garcia, see if she can recall any footage from earlier."

"Let's head back to the precinct." Hotch said.

Back inside the Conference Room the Agents were formulating a 'Plan of Action', which involved getting Spencer back, rescuing the two women, and catching the Unsub. It was nearing midnight and all of them were exhausted and barely functioning on the crappy police station issued coffee.

Hotch addressed the weary Agents. "I know we're all tired and worried about Spencer, so here's what is going to happen." He rubbed a hand through his short black hair. "CSI are currently processing the letter collected tonight, and Garcia will send us any relevant CCTV footage once she's sorted through it all."

"...Also there was an issue with the warrants. That will be finalized first thing in the morning, then we'll each head out with Officers and SWAT Agents. I strongly believe that if we find the tapes, we'll find the Unsub, Harper, and Alexa. Hopefully we'll bring Spencer home too."

Hotch cleared his throat as his voice wavered. "I know it'll be hard, but we need to try to get some sleep so we'll be more focused for the morning. We'll meet in the Hotel Lobby at 6.30am. Thank you." Hotch finished as he handed out the Hotel room key cards, keeping one for himself, and left one on the table for Spencer.

None of them got any sleep that night.

●○●○●○●○●

Spencer lay flat on his back against the freezing cold concrete floor. It was the only position which didn't hurt as much, plus he was sure he had damage to his spine after the beatings the night before. The drugs that Richie gave him earlier were wearing off. His body had erupted in blue, purple, and black bumps and bruises overnight.

The cuts on his face and body from the studded belt, had stopped bleeding hours ago. His ankle was one swollen, bruised, throbbing mess. He couldn't even move his toes. The one time he did he jumped and cried out in pain. He was ashamed and hating himself for what Richie made him do to Alexa and Harper. Spencer was shaking and crying.

"Come on, Spencer, he drugged you, overdosed you. You had no idea what it would make you do." Alexa said.

"I'm so disgusted in myself and so sorry I hurt you both. I swore an oath to protect and serve when I joined the FBI. How the hell is what I did 'protecting you'? The person you saw last night, that's not who I am."

"Spencer, yes you did what you did, but it wasn't your fault. He drugged you. Made you lose control of who you are. We both heard you pleading with him beforehand, we know you didn't want to do it."

"Rape is still rape regardless, Alexa. I made him promise not to hurt you both, so he used me to hurt you both instead. Despite what happened in high school, no one deserves this."

Spencer rolled onto his side, calling out and yelping as he tried to move. His body beaten to a pulp, he whined as he curled himself into a ball.

After a while of silence, Harper tentatively spoke up. "Spencer? Are you alright?"

"No..." He cried softly. "I'm still swollen from last night and I'm in so much pain." Spencer sniffled. "Oh God. Listen to me complain when you both are hurting too... and I caused it."

He looked down and saw the blood and crust surrounding his genitalia and wept. He had tried masterbating a few times overnight with no luck. He'd clearly been overdosed and was paying a painful price.

"Spencer, honey, stop beating yourself up over it. Lord knows Richie's done more than enough of that to you." Alexa said trying to calm him. "I'm not even that sore, Spence. You've got it far worse than us. Besides, this is not your fault. I don't blame you."

"...I blame him (she pointed at the door) for making it so you had no idea what you were thinking or doing, for forcing medications into you in order for you to lose control of your ability to think, or to ask us for consent, and to lose control of your body."

"Why did he take us? Why did he take you?" Harper asked. "Lexi and I haven't seen him in years, then all these abductions start occuring, then we're taken on Sunday night, and you, of all people we never expected to see, turned up last night."

"As you're aware, Richie and I were both targets for bullying and beatings by Jason, Carlos, Steven, and Brayden, and those associated with the football team. Anyone who took part in the bullying and beatings of the 'freaks and geeks' are now Richie's targets." Spencer explained.

Alexa moved closer as she helped Spencer rest his head and shoulder on her leg. She threw his thin blanket over him as she grabbed his water bottle. Pouring a cap full on his face at a time, to clean his wounds.

"But that doesn't explain why he's taken you? You were one of our victims not our allies back then. My God." Harper began crying. "We left that lifetime a long long time ago, and have worked hard to be good people."

"Yes, but the effects on Victims can last a lifetime." He said wincing and grunting as his mangled foot spasmed.

"Spencer?" Alexa said softly. "You need to drink to keep your strength up. God knows what Richie has in store for us today." He began slowly sipping at the water with her help.

"As for me being down here, Richie now views me as a traitor. All because I happen to work for the FBI whose department just happened to be called in to assist on this case." Spencer took another sip of water.

"My team were so close to figuring it all out, to capturing him, before he caught me. I plan on keeping you two alive until we're found. Which won't take long. I'll try to keep his focus on me. The profile seems to indicate he prefers men." Spencer finished.

"And that I do!" Richie called out from the doorway, before turning around and locking it again. No one had heard him opening the door. "Hmm. You three are still friends I see. We'll have to do something about that now!" Richie walked up to Spencer and Alexa, and pulled Spencer off of her and roughly dragging him across the concrete and into an upright position.

"Who'd wanna fuck that?" He gestured towards the women. Richie looked Spencer up and down. "Especially when you can get a fine piece of ass like yourself, dear Spencer." _'Gee thanks, Rich. But I'm not a piece of rump steak.'_ Richie grinned at him.

"Look at you, Spencer! You've grown up, grown handsome, and have grown some beautiful muscle on you. Not an inch of fat. Spencer! You're gorgeous! You're the dream man!" _'HA! Yeah. Like Fabio. Or a Model. Or an Actor?!'_

"Perks of the job I suppose. Chasing down and tackling fucknuts like yourself." Spencer felt a steel-capped boot connect with his jaw. The pain was so intense it brought tears to his eyes. He opened his mouth and spat out bright red globs of blood as well as small crushed pieces of teeth from his bottom right mandible.

"Aww, such a shame to ruin your perfect face there, but you need to learn some manners. I have something else planned for you today, sweetpea!" Richie walked back up the stairs to the inbuilt safe in the wall and pulled out a glass of water and a container of crushed up drugs. Spencer's eyes widened as he whined. _'No... no. PLEASE NO!!!'_

"Heheh! By the look on your face, I can tell you know what's in store for you this glorious Tuesday morning." Richie walked over and forced Spencer's head back as he forced Spencer to swollow yet more of the powdery watered concoction.

"That'll make you more pliable, so you won't go running away on me when I unhook you." He kicked Spencer's broken ankle and laughed. Spencer's eyes widened in shock. He screamed out in pain, forcing more blood to trickle out of his mouth and onto his chest. "I'll be back soon, sweetpea."

Once Richie was gone, Spencer turned towards the women, talking between the gasping and crying. "I don't want to hurt you both. Please believe me. It's out of my control." He stopped to get a few breaths in. _'Oh holy mother of God! My jaw! My mouth!'_

"I don't want to do whatever it is he'll make me do. I don't want to hurt you. I don't want any of this!" He sobbed. Blood dripping down his chin and neck.

"Spencer, are you ok? Is he going to make you rape us again?" Harper cried.

Spencer was starting to feel the effect of the drug he not long ago ingested. "Oh God, I hope not, but it's highly likely. I think he's going to rape and torture me this time. In all honesty, I deserve it after what I did to you both." He took a deep breath in and out. "I've seen what twisted torture he's capable of." Spencer looked down and whined as his member once again became painfully engorged.

Spencer meanwhile closed his eyes and tried to mentally prepare himself for what was going to happen, but it was useless. His mind was having trouble focusing as his hormones once again took over.

"Get in the corner. Grab your blankets and get away from me!" Spencer warned them, his jaw throbbing. He was losing all ability to make his brain and body function. 

"Nnnngggghh... Painful... Everything hurts! Oh God, No!... I don't want... to hurt you!... Please... forgive me. Not... my... fault! ARRGHH!!!" Spencer pleaded with himself to fight the effects of the drugs.

They heard the steel door to their hellish 'concrete dungeon' unlock. Richie walked over to Spencer who was dazed and panting, holding onto his aching, fully engorged cock.

"Perfect." Richie smirked.

●○●○●○●○●

"Morning my precious babies! Have any of you heard from my poor Boy Genius at all?!" Garcia cried out over the video link, her eyes red behind her favorite pair of orange glasses.

"We've heard nothing, Baby Girl. That's what we're hoping you can help us with." Morgan said as he greeted her.

"Whatever you need. This totally anxious furry ball of technological omniscience will do what she can." She said as Morgan sat down next to Prentiss.

Hotch stood up. "How did you go with the CCTV footage from between the LVPD and the Diner? Also did you notice anything suspicious on the CCTV footage facing the alley or Diner? And did you get a read on Reid's cell phone?"

"Nothing on his cell, Sir. The CCTV camera opposite the Diner is a dummy camera designed to deter criminal activity... Ha! Deter, my shiny fine ass they do." Garcia said as she appeared to look between the computer monitor screens in her lair at Quantico.

"I'll stream the footage I do have to you via the video link." She clicked a couple of keys on her keyboard. "As you can see, the CCTV footage from outside the LVPD shows our Junior G-Man exiting the precinct at 6.45pm heading south towards the Diner. Then at 6.47pm the CCTV from across the alleyway shows a man pulling Spencer into the alleyway, but not before evil scummy man injects something into Spencer's neck. He turns rubbing at his neck before he collapses."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "He's seen being dragged towards the van and was still awake but super dooper drowsy. It seems to me like he recognized the man and is seen mouthing a word. I've spent hours going over that bit of footage, and can't seem to figure out what our boy said. He's then picked up and thrown into the back of the van. Aaand the van takes off with our beautiful Genius in it." Garcia seemed overwrought. She quickly dabbed at a tear in the corner of her eye and sniffled.

"Hi Kitten. Could you get a good view of the man abducting Reid, and also the type of van, including any identifying features or plates or anything?" Rossi asked.

"The van is a black 2006 Ford Econoline E-250. The plates were obscured but I still ran the partials anyway with no luck. There's writing on the side of the van which says 'Dick's Independent Constr...', the rest of it and the phone number is obscured, but a database search might reveal a company registered with that part of the name?" Garcia answered. "I haven't got to that yet. I'm so exhausted. I'm sorry." She dabbed at another tear.

"You and us too, Kitten. A company name would help narrow down the search." Rossi considered. "What about our possible Unsub, Reid's abductee? Did you manage to get any images of him from the footage?"

"Well sort of. My software indicates the man to be about six foot tall, and solidly built like my chocolate god, Derek. He was wearing dark clothing, including dark sunglasses and a dark plain beanie. He appears to have dark stubble or a beard, and is likely Caucasian. It's hard to tell. Again, our facial recognition software came up blank. The picture is rather grainy." She replied.

"Garcia, I'm going to need that footage backed up, plus screenshots sent to the LVPD please. We'll need everything backed up by the looks of it. The school itself may also be charged with negligence, amongst other violations and criminal offenses." Hotch requested.

"Sure thing, Sir." Garcia replied as she got to work. "The CCTV feeds were just sent to your iPads. I'll send screenshots to your iPads too, as well as fax them through to the LVPD as soon as I can get them."

"Thank you, Garcia. We appreciate this. Bye for now." The video feed ended, and Hotch turned to the team.

"I confirmed with the Detective before that the Judge has given us the go ahead for the warrants. This includes all of the properties or last known addresses of Jason Yates, Carlos Mendez, Officer Steven O'Reilly, Brayden Cassidy, Alexa Lisbon, and Harper Hillman."

"...We'll be looking for the tapes from twenty years ago of the sexual abuse Victims of Springlake High School. We'll need to go through the Yearbooks and the school's student IDs, from 1992 to 1995 to get the IDs of the football team's Victims. Once we do that, we'll be able to narrow down the list of potential Unsubs, and also notify the abuse Victims regarding the existence of the tapes."

"...A CSI tech will also be up soon with photocopies of the letter, but the actual letter is still in processing. So, for the moment we're just waiting on SWAT members for our warrants, and to read what's on that letter." Hotch finished.  
  
Officer Morley urgently interrupted them, walking in with a CSI tech holding a gift box in her gloved hands. "This just came addressed to the BAU. It's been tested for bombs and drugs. We'll need it for evidence so I'll leave Dani, a CSI tech, with you."

"Thanks Brian. Did you happen to see who dropped it in?" Hotch asked.

"Just a kid on a bike. He was paid to drop it off then go. He didn't get a good look at the person, unfortunately." Officer Morley said before exiting the room.

They all greeted Dani as she placed the Gift Box on an evidence bag, then unwrapped the bow and lifted the lid. All Agents paused in shock at the contents of the gift box. Inside was Spencer's FBI badge and credentials. A large red cross had been drawn over Spencer's face in what looked like blood, with the word 'traitor' written across his credentials possibly also with blood.

A picture of an unconscious, obviously naked, bleeding, beaten, and manacled Spencer Reid. As well as about an half inch swath of medium length, wavy chestnut hair still attached to the scalp, inside the gift box.

"It's ok to take photos which you can print out in the Bullpen. Please don't touch the box or its contents. Tell me how you'd like me to hold these for your photos?" CSI tech Dani said.

"Uh, yes... ok." Hotch was stunned, but he pulled his iPhone out and started directing Dani with what photos he needed. He finished with the photos and handed Morgan his iPhone to run out to one of their assigned Officers to print off. Dani then packed everything up, asked for a sample of Spencer's DNA and left, leaving a shocked Hotch standing there staring at the table.

Prentiss placed her hand on Hotch's arm. "Hotch? Aaron? I found Reid's hairbrush in his go bag in the corner. I'll race it over to Dani." Emily said with a small sympathetic smile.

"Huh? Yeah. Thank you, Emily. Sorry."  
  
By that time, another CSI tech had spoken with Rossi and handed over photocopies of the letter delivered to the Diner, then exited as Detective Kingston walked in. JJ filled him in on their findings so far this morning.

"Aaron? Are you ok?" Rossi quietly asked.

"I don't know. That really shocked me seeing the contents of the Gift Box. This Unsub needs to be found now. Otherwise Reid's in serious trouble."

"We'll get him back soon. You need to believe that he'll be alright. Try to stay positive for him." Rossi helped Hotch to his seat, and asked JJ to pour Hotch a glass of water.

Rossi gathered everyone back to the table. He picked up the letter and read it aloud. Hotch sat with his arms crossed staring at his copy of the letter on the table. His eyes were glazed with tears, as were most others in the room.

"Dearest FBI BAU, I know why you're in town, I also know you have a traitor in your midst. Someone who's supposed to be on my side, but has chosen instead to help the ones that scarred us for life. You see, we were best friends at one point, now he's just as bad as the others. There were only a few of us who were tortured by the people you call Victims, but we're the true Victims, and I'm getting revenge back for all of us who suffered. All except your traitor. He will pay severely. I hope you all said your goodbyes to him, as you'll never see him again. - R."

"R?" JJ questioned.

"'Dick's Independent...' the sign on the van!" Prentiss exclaimed. "R could be Richard? Dick is short for Richard?!"

"You're right! But 'R' could also be any man with an 'R' first or last name. Though I do agree with you on this, Em. Just a gut feeling I have." JJ said.

"Good work, Emily, thank you." Rossi replied.

"We'll be ready for those raids in ten minutes." Detective Kingston spoke.

"Let's go find those tapes then." Hotch replied as he left the room.


	3. Chapter Three

Richie grabbed all three of his 'playthings' thin blankets and laid them on top of each other near a spare manacle on the other side of the bunker. He un-shackled Alexa, blindfolded her, and handcuffed her behind her back, gagged her, and lay her kicking and struggling on the blankets.

Richie grabbed a pre-loaded syringe from his side that he'd pocketed from the safe, and injected something straight into her vein, the rest into her upper arm.

He then re-shackled her left foot to the spare manacle. He cuffed Harper behind her back, and gagged and blindfolded her too as she waited her turn. Richie disappeared up the stairs to grab a few things and strip off. He flicked on the light and pressed the button for the cameras to start recording.

Spencer was in sensory overload and totally oblivious to the cameras recording his every moment. He was moaning, eyes closed and head back, his desire to fuck growing.

Despite being worked over with a bat and chains, having a crushed ankle, and being kicked in the face, he could feel very little pain. It was pure pleasure and euphoria. He was looking at both of the women with glazed over eyes. Whatever happened now was out of his control.

Richie unshackled Spencer, picked him up and placed him beside Alexa on the blankets. "What are you waiting for? Go for it! You've got a show to put on for some people, sweetpea!" He said once again as Spencer explored her with his hands. Gently flicking and rubbing her flushed and erect nipples with his thumbs. He cupped a breast and starting sucking and nibbling at her nipples.

He forced his hand between her legs as his fingers brushed over her soft and silky slit. He ran his fingers over her labia a few times, getting a good feel of her. But Spencer's ravenous desire for stimulation was rapidly overtaking his uncontrollable libido. He wanted sex, he needed sex, his animalistic urges told him to 'take'. He felt her body tense. _'Damn those fucking drugs!'_

"Lexi, s'okay." He reverted to the nickname she used in High School. His fingers now inside, working both her clitoris and vaginal walls. He sucked little love bites into the soft skin of her belly then moved his way up to her breasts then neck.

He smiled as he sat up on his knees, seperating her legs and putting a leg over each of his shoulders. He bent forward as he lined himself up with her, then slowly eased himself into her tight wet heat whilst using his thumb to stimulate her clit.

"Lexi!! Ahh!!" Spencer called out, before his heightened sexual desire took over. He pulled most of the way out, then slammed back into her, grinding into her in circular motions. He continued to do this until he felt himself needing more. He wasn't particularly gentle with her but the drugs made him not care anymore.

He picked up his pace as he felt his balls tighten up. Spencer moaned and grunted as his pace increased. He leaned forward and latched onto her right breast, biting down hard enough to break skin and draw blood. Alexa screamed around the gag and fought with what little strength she had.

His fingers dug into either side of her as he slammed into her even harder. He began breathing harder and faster, and his moans became longer and louder. He threw his head back, he felt so caught up in his loss of hormonal control.

The pace picked up yet again and Spencer caught himself shouting out his release with a roar. Spencer caressed Alexa's soft skin as he continued to pulsate his seed into her and ride out his orgasm.

Without warning, Richie grabbed a handful of Spencer's hair, not only pulling him out of Alexa, but ripping a handful of hair out and tearing his scalp along where he had previously cut a piece off for the BAU Gift Box. He grabbed Spencer around the neck and pushed him off to the side, his head connecting with the concrete floor with a sickeningly loud crack.

The sudden violent shove caught him off guard, and both his arms and legs flayed out to his sides to try and stop from hurting himself, but his broken ankle became twisted up in the chain of Alexa's manacle.

Spencer had unknowingly struck Richie in the head with his elbow on the way down, Richie was absolutely livid. He dragged Spencer across the concrete floor, cuffing his wrists around a leg of the steel table.

He then unlocked Alexa and dragged her, screaming in pain, over to her place next to Harper, and reshackled her. He threw the soiled blankets at them, undid their blindfolds, cuffs, and gags, then walked smugly back over to the safe.

"Oh Spencey boy. You've been a bad little mutt now, haven't you?! First of all, you RAPED your slutty little crush from high school YET AGAIN! And second, you fucking PUNCHED your bestest friend in the whole wide world, after he graciously allowed you to fuck your slutty little crush again."

Spencer tried to curl up as tight as he could given his injuries. He was absolutely terrified. Richie was an incredibly mentally unstable, psychopathic, delusional, manipulative, sadistic torturer. Spencer was petrified.

"It was an accident, I swear! I'm sorry, Richie!" Spencer cried.

The drugs were wearing off just enough to allow him to think, but not enough to get rid of his erection and need for relief. No matter how many times he had cum, nothing had helped.

"You drugged me. I had no control. That's on you."

"I was the only one who had the balls to stick up for you back then and suffered the same consequences because of it. My DEAD BROTHER tried to help both of us, and ended up bullied and abused just like us." Richie continued.

Spencer's head hurt bad. He had so much blood covering his hair and face.

"What happened to Corey, or you and me, was no one's fault but Jason and his crew. Please stop!" Spencer begged.

Not that it would do him or the women any good. He felt dizzy and momentarily closed his eyes.

Richie sighed. "Tsk tsk tsk Spencey. Big FBI man, profiler, multiple Ph.D's, supposedly a fucking genius, and you STILL don't fucking get it."

They all heard the jingling and clinking of the next torturous device that Richie pulled out of his arsenal. Alexa and Harper gasped and started screaming at him to stop. They were weeping and whimpering and begging and pleading. Especially Alexa.

"Spence, honey, don't look ok? Close your eyes and think of something nice. Just hold on, ok? I don't blame you for what you did to me. You couldn't help it." Alexa panicked when she saw the device. She hoped that Richie wouldn't go through with it. _'I just raped her. Why is she trying to help me?'_

"I hope you survive what's coming for you next. I like playing with you." Richie said mockingly.

Spencer's eyes went wide when he saw what Richie had in his hands. He struggled with the handcuffs around the leg of the table. He tried moving under the table but Richie struck the table with the device in warning.

Spencer's head was pounding, his scalp stinging, his jaw throbbing, his ankle and leg deeply aching, and his whole body sore from all of the beatings. Calculating the odds in his head, he was positive his body and mind were not going to manage too much more.

"You ready, sweetpea? Hmm?"

"NO! Please don't do this. I can't handle much more. Can't we just talk this through? Negotiate?" _'Fuck, my jaw hurts to talk. Ugh... it hurts so bad! Please, someone help me!!'_

"Hmm... Let me think. NO!"

Richie grabbed Spencer around the neck and pulled him up into a kneeling position with his head resting on the table's edge and his cuffed hands grasping the table leg, his backside slightly raised in the air. Spencer closed his eyes silently begging the BAU to find them.

"Stay in that position or you'll suffer more. I've had twenty long years to think about different torture methods. Oh yeah, sweetpea, I'm a sick cunt. You'll receive twenty lashes, and no I don't care that you were one of the abused back then. You're a fucking traitor for working with the FBI to try and stop what those jockstraps and whores deserve."

Spencer heard the whirring in the air and braced himself, squeezing his eyes shut firmly. The modified cat-o-nine tails cut and sliced into his right shoulder. The pain so intense, Spencer yet again found it hard to breathe. He was in shock.

"COUNT!!"

"One." Spencer's voice small and trembling.

The whip struck his lower left back next. The thin rusty metal slices and nails and glass shards attached to the nine leather straps dug into his flesh, leaving deep gouges and welts.

"Two." He started weeping. Tears running down his face.

His backside was next, followed by his thighs, then upper back, continuing in random patterns. He was arching his back, howling in pain, shouting out the count with a wavering voice. He screamed and he shrieked, and yelped, groaned and bellowed in pain.

He'd collapsed in a heap by lash number fourteen. Hyperventilating and shaking. Alexa and Harper were screaming and sobbing.

"COUNT, DAMN IT!!!" Richie kicked at an almost unconscious Spencer.

"I can't." He rested his head on his arm.

"COUNT! I WON'T SAY IT AGAIN!" Richie brought the whip down hard over the side of Spencer's upper thigh, almost striking his genitalia. Richie ripped the embedded and bloodied rusted metal, nails, and glass shards out of Spencer's thigh causing him to flinch hard.

"AAAAARRGGGHHH!! EIGHTEEN!!!" Spencer howled out as he closed his eyes and bawled. He collapsed onto his stomach, his left leg bent up on his side, and his right leg straight out.

Richie brought the sadisticly made cat-o-nine tailed leather whip down across Spencer's back, the lastly his buttocks. Spencer wept, utterly exhausted and in the most pain he'd ever been in, and he'd been previously captured, tortured, and shot in the knee in the line of duty before.

"Aww. There, there, my little sweetpea." _'Go jump in a lake of Piranhas, you fucking asshole.'_ "That part's over. Now for the fun part!" _'Better still, just let my team enter all of their rounds into you.'_

"Ha. I thought that was the fun part, fucknut." Spencer was answered with a hard, excruciatingly painful, kick between his legs with a steel-capped boot. He gasped and brought both legs up and curled into the fetal position. His eyes were scrunched tightly shut and his mouth was wide open. He took in large gasps of air, screaming in between breaths.

"Oh Lord! Leave him alone! Enough is enough! You're seriously going to kill him!" Alexa screamed at Richie.

Richie marched over to her whilst Harper cowered in the corner, and backhanded Alexa hard across her face. "The deal, Princess. His life for you two whores? Remember HONEY!? Or do you want him alive so I don't torture you? Oh Lexi baby. That's deplorable thinking."

"NO! I want him alive because he is a human being who doesn't deserve this. He has suffered enough. God! There was no need for him to suffer at all!!"

"Lexi baby?" Richie knocked her over and pinned her down, her legs spread wide open. He ground his manhood in between her legs. "It'll stop when I say so. I'm in charge here. Do... you... understand... me?"

"Y-y-yes." She stared at him in shock.

"STOP IT NOW!" Spencer yelled.

Richie turned around to see Spencer looking menicingly at him.

"Ahh. Looks like my sweetpea has recovered enough for the next round!"  
  
Richie shoved Spencer onto the table, then cuffed him again so both wrists were secured to the latch under the top of the table. He then did the one thing Spencer feared, and blindfolded him.

He lay there cold, vulnerable, hurting, strapped down, back, legs, and arms ripped to shreds, his cock bruised and abrased from being kicked, and shocked out of his mind from the vicious whipping. Richie grabbed both of Spencer's legs, bringing his knees up and spreading his legs wide open.

"So tell me sweetpea, are you an ass virgin?" Richie trailed his fingers down the insides of Spencer's thighs making him flinch and groan with want. _'Ass Virgin?! What?'_ Spencer tried to move but it was useless. His mind and body were too weak, and he was in an unbelievable amount of pain.

"Ass virgin? You're fucking hilarious."

"Listen hard Asshole! We used to be good friends, so I can make this easy on you, or shoot you in the head with that lovely revolver of yours, and start in on the girls. But we had a deal and I don't appreciate not being respected or answered." Richie said as Spencer nodded his head. "So answer my question. Are you an ass virgin?!" Richie asked again.

"Yes." Spencer said softly.

"Oh goodie for me! I get to be your first... and your last." Richie started laughing. _'Oh God! Kill me now'_ "Ahhh... Don't worry Spencer. Since now is your first time and I'm in such a good mood and all, I'll go easy on you. You like the sound of that, hey?" He said sarcastically. Spencer didn't answer. He just lay there, unable to defend himself.

"It's ok Spence. Just close your eyes and do what he wants. Ok, honey?" Alexa cried. He could hear Harper whimpering in the background.

"Now sweetpea, we need to get rid of this hair down there. I don't like my men hairy." Spencer's face burned with embarrassment. _'I'm quite attached to that hair, literally, but so nice of you to offer.'_ He tried to use his muscles to move but they were so painfully sore and useless. Plus he was fairly well secured to the table, even if it was slippery with his blood from the whipping.

"Hmm... I think I really like your cock. It's long and the perfect amount of thickness." _'Why thank you, Asshole!'_ Richie then ran his fingers lightly up Spencer's member, causing him to cry out with both pain and pleasure.

Spencer was spread wide open in an extremely dehumanizing position. He was slowly coming around from the effects of the drugs. The handcuffs around his wrists were too tight and cutting into his skin. And he was about to get his ass cherry popped. He was in so much pain, so miserable, so fucking humiliated.

"No!" He yelled. "I don't want this!"

He flinched hard causing a sharp edge of one of the handcuffs to tear into his flesh. He could now feel blood dripping down his arm, as well as blood dribbling out of the corner of his mouth, and from his scalp.

"Please! Don't do this! I'm begging you! Don't do this!" Spencer cried out.

Richie remained silent as he started to stroke Spencer's cock. He felt defenseless. _'No! Let go of me!'_ Spencer knew he had to relax, but that was hard to do with a madman touching his most private parts.

"You feel that sweetpea? You and I could be ecstasy together if you'd stop fighting it." Richie teased. _'Of course I feel it... uuugh! Shit!... wait, did he say together?... Oh FUCK no!!!'_

Spencer cried out, he had started to lightly sweat. Richie rubbed a thumb over the end of Spencer's cock, playing with the slit and the pearls of pre-cum that were starting to appear.

"Nnggh... Ahh!!" Spencer threw his head back and yelped when he hit his torn scalp.

He whimpered when he felt his balls tighten up. He didn't want it, but damn it felt so good. He screamed out his orgasm as the hot liquid pooled on his stomach, slowly running down his sides and onto the table. Spencer lay panting on the table, he didn't have to wait long to find out what was coming next.

Richie slicked his cock up with Spencer's cum, placing his hands on each globe of Spencer's tight buttocks. Richie spread Spencer's cheeks open wide and slammed his fully erect cock inside of the virgin hole. Spencer's face screwed up in pain as he struggled, cried, and screamed.

"Leave him alone you sick fuck!!" Harper screamed. "You're going to kill him!!" The women were crying. Holding onto each other for support. They couldn't help but to look.

Something inside him tore and the sting was almost unbearably quite intense. Spencer tensed his muscles and started shaking. He grabbed the chains of the cuffs and pulled on them hard trying to pull himself off of Richie's cock, but the cuffs dug into his wrists more making them tear and bleed more. Spencer's efforts didn't work though as his muscles were still not strong enough from the beatings he received.

"Now, now, sweetpea! Don't fight it. Although the site of blood on my cock is quite arousing!" Richie started thrusting in and almost out at a punishing pace.

"Fuck you, you sick, twisted... Aaaaarrggghhh!!!!! YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!!" He could feel more tearing and splitting occuring, and it was excruciating for him. "STOP!!!! Pleeeeease... You've torn me!!!" He wailed as his abuser kept up his pace.

Richie finally came with a grunt. He kept himself firmly connected as he kept pulsating into Spencer. Richie's salty cum was seeping into Spencer's internal and external tears causing them to sting rather fiercely.

Richie withdrew slowly and watched his seed mixed with a fair amount of blood and some small flecks of fecal matter, trickle out of Spencer's wounded hole. He caught some in his hand and mixed it in with a cup of water.

He walked over to a blindfolded, crying and shaking Spencer, then suddenly pinched his nose shut so Spencer had to gasp for air from his mouth. He poured the contaminated water into Spencer's mouth and tilted his head, so Spencer had no choice but to swallow if he wanted to breath again.

Richie unstrapped and unhooked Spencer from the table but left the cuffs on. He was left lying on the table as Richie busied himself at his safe. _'Oh no. Oh hell! I'm going to be so sick! Oh God! Please someone... HELP ME!!!'_ Spencer hurt all over, his head was throbbing, he was dizzy, and he wasn't sure if he could physically survive any more torture.

His stomach started involuntarily heaving, trying to reject the foul concoction of fluid. Richie heard him retching, trying to eject the filth, and raced over to Spencer.

"You keep that in you little slut!" He yelled as he placed his hands around Spencer's throat and began to choke him. "I might just have to send your friends at the big FBI a better lesson. You remember that goal post that them bitches over there tied you up to?" He was furious. Spencer couldn't breathe.

"That was twenty years ago. We've changed since then. We're sorry we played a part in tormenting you all. We're sorry! Just please don't hurt him anymore!" Alexa screamed out. _'Why is she defending me? Being so nice to me? I raped her... twice! She should hate me! Hell, I hate myself.'_

"Don't do this Richie, please!" Harper was frantic. "What the fuck is wrong with you? You fucking psycho!"

"SORRY isn't going to bring my brother back now is it!? You remember Corey Bull? A grade lower than us? Yeah he committed suicide two months ago because of you jocks and whores!!!" Richie yelled.

Spencer had just enough strength to bring his knee up and solidly pound it into Richie's balls. Spencer's face went even redder as Richie squeezed his neck harder, wincing in pain and fighting for breath.

"Stop it now! He's innocent! He was a victim just like you, who just happens to be in the FBI working this case." Alexa screamed. "You hear me? You sick, demented fuck?! Innocent!! Just doing his job!! He does not deserve this!!"

Richie ignored the women's pleas. "You've just signed your own death certificate, Dr. Spencer Reid!"

He let go of Spencer's neck not long after he had passed out, but kept his wrists cuffed. He threw an unconscious Spencer into the wall, watching as his body crumpled in a heap on the ground, and began kicking and stomping on every part of Spencer's body that he could reach.

At one point the snapping of bones could be heard echoing through the concrete dungeon. The women both screamed at Richie to stop.

Eventually he did. He secured Spencer to the manacle, removed the blindfold, locked his equipment in the safe, turned the light and cameras off, grabbed his clothes then slammed the steel door shut as he exited.

Spencer remained unconcious and was barely breathing, as blood trickled from most of his body.

●○●○●○●○●

The raids were a success. The tapes were found at Jason Yates' house by Morgan and his team of Officers and SWAT Agents. They were hidden in an old storage box labeled 'Springlake High School 1992', with a bunch of old text books, assignments, and old sexually explicit photos of the probable Victims taken at one point or another. Morgan confiscated the photos and tapes and rushed back to the LVPD. There were thirteen tapes all up.

The BAU, their assigned Officers, and Detective Kingston all packed into two of the Conference Rooms, and began going through the tapes. Garcia was using facial recognition and aging software on the student ID's and tape stills that were sent back to her at Quantico.

The BAU Agents in Conference Room One were tasked with identifying the abuse Victims, on video as well as the photos Morgan found. Whilst the Officers and Detective Kingston in Conference Room Two worked on identifying the Perpetrators.

Back at Quantico, Garcia had no luck identifying any businesses relating to 'Dick's Independent...' Still, she tried. She kept all information sent to her, as well as her own search results, backed up on an external hard drive. She cried when she saw the photo of a naked, injured and unconscious Spencer.

It was mid-afternoon when they were suddenly interrupted from their screens by a frantic Communications Officer from a few rooms over, who received a call through the police scanner radio for the BAU. Hotch and Rossi ran with her to the Communications Room.

"Is the channel secure?" Hotch asked the Communications Officer.

"No. He's tuned into an open channel. We can't shut off the frequency for private use, as it will shut off the line of communications for all Las Vegas police and emergency services. This is one smart Unsub." She replied.

"Damn it!" Hotch yelled in frustration. "Someone record this for me, please."

An Officer quickly set up their recording equipment and nodded to Hotch. He held the speaker microphone up, took a deep breath, and looked at Rossi.

"This is Unit Chief Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner from the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit. Who am I speaking with? *Over*"

"This is some middle-aged bastard who's been having a bit of fun around a particular part of town. Dr. Spencer Reid is here along with the two whores, aaaand he's not doing so well. I'm sure you've received my gift by now, Aaron Hotchner. *Over*"

"I understand why you are doing this, and if you hand Dr. Reid, the two women, and yourself over to us alive, we can maybe cut you a deal. *Over*"

"In your dreams, Aaron, in your dreams. My little sweetpea is already half dead. He's got himself into a whole lot of trouble by sacrificing himself for those two whores. It won't be long now. *Over*"

"Let me try, Aaron. I might be able to help." Rossi asked, exasperated.

"Go for it, Dave, if you think we can get a good outcome from this." Hotch handed the speaker microphone over to Rossi.

"This is Senior Supervisory Special Agent David Rossi from the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit. Do you have any reasonable demands? Anything that will stop you from hurting Dr. Reid, and the two women, and hand them and yourself safely over to us alive? *Over*"  
  
"Well hello, Senior Supervisory Special Agent David Rossi. Tell me, is 'Rossi' Italian? *Over*"

"That's irrelevant. Now, any reasonable demands for the safe return of Dr. Reid and the two women, and for you to hand yourself over to us? *Over*"

"I take that as a yes. Mr. Stallone Italiano (tr: Italian Stallion). Hmm... let me think. How about some lube. You see, my cock is getting real chaffed from fucking Dr. Reid's tight asshole all day. The blood certainly helps, but lube would be fantastic! Well for me at least! *Over*" Rossi closed his eyes tight, and Hotch had the sudden urge to shoot something.

"Reasonable demands. Not ones that will enable you to hurt them further. *Over*"

"Hmm... Scommetto piace destra nel culo troppo (tr: I bet you like it right up the ass too). Don't you, Senior Supervisory Special Agent David Rossi? Demands? How about you... andare a farsi fottere si succhia cazzo maiale (tr: go fuck yourself you cock sucking pig)!!! *OLTRE!!! (tr: over)*"

"We're not getting anywhere with him, Aaron. He's just on here to taunt us. Piss us off. He's not going to hand over Spencer and the women unharmed." Rossi said as he handed the microphone back over to Hotch.

"Listen. Dr. Reid is a valuable Federal Agent and a good, innocent man. I repeat. Hand him over with the two women, alive, and we can make a deal. This is your last chance, Richard. *Over*"

"Well congrats on guessing my name. Pity it's such a common name. Good luck finding me! By the way, there'll be a 'Supervisory Special' package waiting for you at some time before sunrise. But you better hurry before it expires. It's one of his favorite places to hang out, too. *Over and Out*"

"Fuck!" Hotch exclaimed, after quickly signaling to stop the recording. "We need to hurry up with those tapes and identifying the abuse Victims." Hotch told Rossi. He then turned to the Communications Officer. "Did you have any luck finding him through his radio?"

"No Sir. It kept bouncing off different towers. But we do know he's either in the Springlake area or in one of the suburbs surrounding it." She replied.

"Ok. Thank you." He returned to their Conference Room with Rossi.

"By the way, the Unsub confirmed his name is Richard. So concentrate on any Richard's identified on tape and in the student records for 1992 to 1995." Hotch announced. "Have we had much luck with the photos? And are there any specific places that are common in each tape?"

"We're making good progress so far, but no 'Richard's' yet." Morgan informed them.

A while later...

"Here's one." JJ stated. "Richard Carlton, 17 years old, beaten and molested by Jason and Carlos at the football shed and under the bleachers near the shed. Deceased as of three years ago to lung cancer. Damn it."

"Ok." Hotch replied. "We need to find Spencer's tape to find where he could be."

"Hotch, here's another one." Prentiss called out. "Richard Bull, 15 years old. He was beaten and anally raped by both Jason and Steven at the football shed and boys showers. His brother is Corey Bull, who committed suicide recently. Corey was a grade younger and was also a Victim of the football team. Richard's uncontactable, but we'll try later. It's possible he's the Unsub, unless there are any more living Richard's on the list."

"Ok, good work. Keep his details and tape separate from the others for now. Get Garcia to look into him please." Hotch replied.

Two hours later...

"Hotch, I've got one more. One looks like it could be Spencer so I stopped it for you and Rossi to confirm." Morgan stated. "Then there's Richard Mallory, 17 years old. Beaten and molested by all four men by the shed and bleachers. Uncontactable. I've put his details aside. I'll call Garcia regarding Mallory now."

"Thank you, All. Dave and I are going to watch Spencer's tape now, and confirm it's him. Can you all please see where Garcia is up to regarding the two living Richard's identified?" Hotch asked. "Also, please continue to identify the remaining victims. There might be more 'Richard's' and the LVPD will need to interview or get affidavits from the Victims."

"Can do, Boss Man." Morgan stated as he moved towards Emily and JJ.

Rossi and Hotch watched Spencer's tape. It ended at the 28 minute mark. If it was hard hearing Spencer tell his version of what happened? It was even more disturbing actually watching it happen to a terrified, helpless, 11yr old Spencer.

A man they'd known for close to ten years. A man who they'd all come to respect and adore, a part of their family. A man who in the tape was not much older than Hotch's own son. Both Hotch and Rossi sat in silence for several long minutes afterwards with red eyes glazed with tears. Dave put his hand on Aaron's shoulder.

"Aaron, go wash your face. I'll go address the team."

"Thank you, Dave. I'll be back soon." Hotch replied.

Rossi stood up as Prentiss, Morgan, and JJ were huddled around Morgan's computer.

"Hey Dave." Prentiss greeted Rossi. "How did you go with the last tape?"

"It's definitely Reid." Rossi wiped his red eyes. "It matches the story he gave yesterday. He was beaten, molested, and there was definite genital mutilation. It was extremely hard to watch." He shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe he's been holding onto that for all these years, plus dealing with his mother. Hotch has stepped out for a bit. So let's get some good news, hey? Please tell me you've identified the son of a bitch?"

"We have indeed." Morgan said. "It's Richard Bull. He owns a business called 'Dick's Independent Construction Contractor'. He's been living in Los Angeles for the last seventeen years. He sold his house and moved back here two months ago after the suicide of his brother Corey, who's tape we've seen."

Prentiss continued. "Corey was mentally unstable and was medicated for several years following his attack. He couldn't cope anymore so he hung himself in his room. Richard bought a house on the outskirts of Springlake."

"...That's where we're assuming he's holding Reid, Alexa, and Harper. Seeing as he's a construction contractor, he could have easily built the concrete bunker specifically for his revenge. Bull's father is also a prominent Las Vegas Orthodontist. He could've easily obtained any of the drugs he needed."

Hotch slipped back into the room just as Prentiss finished. Rossi acknowledged him with a nod of his head and a smile.

Morgan then spoke. "Bull's drivers license confirms the correct age, height and build for what we've seen on the CCTV footage. Plus he has dark brown hair, and owns a black 2006 Ford Econoline E-250, as confirmed by the CCTV footage."

"The photos had the names of the Sharks Victim's on the back of them. Seems they took an extreme liking to our Spence. Some of the photos, but especially his, were very sexually explicit. It seems he'd been sexually and physically assaulted all of his time at Springlake High School." JJ said as she handed the sorted and bundled pictures to Hotch in an evidence bag.

"It's getting late so we better fill in the others and hurry if we're going to save Spencer, Alexa, and Harper, and apprehend Bull." Hotch addressed the team. "SWAT will be ready in twenty minutes. Rossi, myself, Detective Kingston, and Officer Daniel Gordon will be heading to the Springlake High School Football Arena, and will be taking three extra SWAT Agents with us."

"Derek, I want you to lead the raid at Richard's house. I also want you to lead the interrogation of Bull with Emily. You'll be taking Emily, JJ, Kate Martinez, Theo Jenkins, Brian Morley, and Marni Cook with you, along with four SWAT Agents. Ambulances are on standby, and so is South Rhodes Hospital. JJ you stay with Alexa and Harper and get their statements. Dave and I will be with Spencer and will also be checking back in with everyone. Alright team, it's getting late and dark rather quickly. Let's make this a successful arrest and rescue, and let's get our Genius back!"


	4. Chapter Four

Spencer lay motionless and bleeding on the floor. He was now one big broken, bloody, and bruised mess. In the corner of his unconsciousness he could hear faint voices calling his name.

He wanted to stay in the darkness though. For the first time in his life the darkness felt safe. Safe, pain free and cozy. He desperately wanted to give up and remain in limbo, but the voices kept drawing him closer and closer into consciousness, and pain!

"Spencer? Spencer! Come on, wake up!"

"Don't die on us Spencer, you can't give up, your team need you, we need you!"

"Come on, honey! Come back to us. I know it hurts, Spence, but you've got to try. Spencer?"

_'Please stop and let me be. I'm so tired. I don't want to wake up. There's too much pain there and I can't cope for much longer. Just let me be please.'_

"Please try, Spencer! Wake up! Please don't give up!"

Alexa and Harper were desperately trying to rouse the broken rag doll of a man lying beside them. They had tears pouring down their faces. They hated themselves for the part they played in the bullying, beatings, and abuse.

They never in a million years thought that their actions along with the actions of the ringleaders back then, would lead to this. Torture, pain, fear, imprisonment, horror, rape, death.

Alexa was massaging his temples trying to comfort him. She was keeping a close eye on the slow rise and fall of his chest to ensure he was still breathing, whilst sparingly using the water from all three water bottles to clean up his face and other wounds as best as she could. But it was useless.

They were all dehydrated from being provided with only one small bottle of water each a day. They had all lost some weight from the lack of food and limited water, even though it had only been a couple of days.

They still had to clean themselves and wash their hands, even then they were becoming weak and ill, Spencer especially. But conserving water was their main priority, along with keeping Spencer alive.

The slamming of the steel door suddenly had Spencer hurtling through comforting unconsciousness into painful awareness. He flinched hard at the sound. He groaned and opened his eyes to see Richie staring down at him. Spencer whined and frowned.

"I've just spoken to your boss. Told him how much fun we are having down here. How your almost dead. But since you haven't died yet, I get to have more fun. Oh my dear sweetpea, what I have in store for you. You'll be lucky if you actually do survive. Then I'll finally get to have my fun with those two cunts over there!" Richie gloated.

"The only cunt I see is the giant one standing over me." Spencer croaked out.

Richie lifted his fist and brought it smashing down across Spencer's face effectively breaking his nose with a sickening crack. He then moved over to the safe in the wall. Spencer whined again and moved his head to the side, blood pooling on the ground under and around his face.

"Lexi? Harper?" Spencer asked, his voice hoarse, his throat swollen and sore.

"Yes, Spence honey?" Alexa answered him as she leaned closer to him.

"My Mother is mentally ill and in Bennington Sanatorium. Please tell my team to continue to pay for her using my savings, superannuation, and life insurance. Tell them to tell her that I love her and always will. Finally tell them to write to her or visit her occasionally. As for my apartment, they can sell it and donate the money to Bennington. And my possessions, well my team are my family, they can take what they want, tell them I love them and that the past several years have been great." Spencer said as a few tears slid down his face.

Alexa wiped his tears away with her thumb as she cradled his face. "Spence, you can tell them yourself. You're going to make it. You're stronger and braver than you think you are. You'll see them all again, including your Mother."

"I'm sorry I failed to protect you both. I'm sorry I did what I did to you both. It's not who I am. I was a virgin before this. Drugs or no drugs, it's unacceptable. I'm so so sorry."

"Spencer, we're the ones who should be sorry, not you. We're in this hell hole because of what we did way back then." Harper leaned over as far as she could go.

"THAT'S EXACTLY RIGHT!" Richie bellowed angrily from over near the stairs.

He turned and walked over to Spencer and removed his manacle from his mangled, grossly discolored and deformed ankle that was crushed by the baseball bat. He picked Spencer up in his arms and placed him on the steel table, securing his arms above his head by the handcuffs he was still wearing.

Spencer closed his eyes, his head lolling to the side. Blood pooling on the table from his broken nose, covering part of his face. He didn't want to know what Richie was about to do. He just wanted to be sucked back into the safety of the darkness.

Spencer felt his penis being handled before it was enveloped by a warm, wet mouth. Suction was applied and he felt a tongue swirling around his shaft. _'What is he... Ohh...OHH... No, this is not happening... NOT AGAIN!! Ngghh... Ohhhh! Damn you, Richie!!!'_

"Richie no!!... Nghhyaahh!!... Richie!! Ohhhhh!!! Please... stop... STOP!!!" Spencer writhed on the table as much as his bruised and battered and bleeding body would let him.

His pain momentarily forgotten as he was overrided with pleasure as endorphins rushed through his brain. Richie hummed, the vibrations around Spencer's shaft sending him into another dimension.

"OH! GOD!... STOP!! RICHIE, I'M ABOUT TO..." Richie abruptly pulled off as Spencer's eyes flew open. He tried to scream but his voice was hoarse, his throat red raw. Nothing came out, not even a squeak. Spencer was once again overcome with pain as Richie began wrapping a leather cord numerous times tightly around his scrotum and the base of his shaft in a figure of eight.

"You fucker!... NO!!... Don't! NO MORE!!" Spencer said as his throat caused his speech to break.

"Stop it, Richie! Please! Enough is enough!" Harper cried out followed by Alexa.

"You've tortured him enough! He didn't do anything wrong."

"He was only doing his job!"

Spencer broke out into a light sweat and started struggling more when he saw the piercing needle and the massive barbell jewelry in Richie's hand. The blood that had pooled on the table was now matted in his hair. _'Wait... WAIT! This wasn't part of his M.O.?! Actually, a lot of it wasn't. What the hell? No! Please NO!'_

Both Alexa and Harper were in hysterics. Screaming out everything they could to try to get Richie to stop.

Richie grabbed Spencer's erect, sensitive cock and put a padded clamp around the head. _'Oh my God!!!'_ Spencer lifted his head watched in horror, his heart racing, as Richie pushed the thick needle and piece of barbell jewelry straight through the most sensitive part of his penis.

He gasped and his breathing became erratic. Richie screwed the metal ball in place then stood back, thinking. Before long, a wicked grin crossed his face. Spencer paled significantly. He'd gone into shock.

"Hey sweetpea? Wanna have more fun?" Richie taunted. "I know I'm up for it, and so are you by the looks of things." He flicked Spencer's penis, causing him to flinch again.

Richie roughly flipped Spencer over so he was lying on his stomach with his hips and legs dangling off the end of the table. Some of his wounds had reopened when Richie flipped him over. He could feel Richie wiping his hand all over his back, then it had gone.

Just as quick, Richie seperated Spencer's ass cheeks and slammed into his swollen, torn, and bruised hole. Spencer gasped, whimpered, and groaned loudly. It hurt like hell, but so did everything else physically. Mentally he was already a wreck. He closed his eyes.

"Don't you dare even think of giving up and dying, Spence! You said yourself that your team was closing in on him. Hold onto that, honey! Don't give up!"

"Too much, Lexi. Too... much." Spencer croaked out. "S'too late."

"Spencer! NO!!!" She screamed as Spencer turned his head away from her and silently cried.

Richie came hard pushing himself deeper into Spencer as his seed filled Spencer's rectum, and the new splits and tears that Richie had caused inside of him. Richie withdrew from Spencer and flipped him back over onto his back, sliding him back up the table so only his knees were hanging over the edge.

"Hmmm... I could do that all day." Richie said as he then caught sight of Spencer's swollen shaft. "My my haven't we grown." He smiled as Spencer grimaced. "I might have to do something about your foreskin being so tight though." _'Oh no you damn well won't!'_

Richie grabbed his switchblade and pressed the button making the sharp blade shoot out from the end. Spencer flinched as more tears silently fell. He started shaking when Richie pressed the cold blade to the underside of the head of his penis.

 _'Holy shit! Holy shit! Holy shit!'_ Before Spencer could say anything, he felt two sharp, stinging, burning sensations as Richie sliced twice through Spencer's frenulum. Spencer yelped and scrunched his eyes tightly closed as he groaned in pain.

"Oh sweetpea, don't cry. Lover boy here is just trying to help you." _'You can help me by getting fucked in the ass by a truck, you psychotic piece of pustulant buffalo dick!'_ "Here, here, Spencey. You need to smile more. What's with all the screaming and crying?" Richie said sarcastically. "Let me fix that for you."

Richie grabbed Spencer's jaw and put the blood stained blade to his mouth, slicing a two inch long cut upwards in the corner of his left lip. Spencer arched off of the table as far as he could go, as he gasped for breath again. His skin growing paler.

"Oh silly me! I promised you that I'd fix your scar for you. No, no, no. We can't forget about that now!" He sneered.

Richie held onto Spencer's shaft as he bent the shaft to get a better view of the twenty year old scar. Spencer felt the cold blade press into the bottom of the old scar until a pop was heard. He felt an intense stinging sensation again, this time worse than before.

That was the last thing he remembered before he passed out from the pain, his head falling to the side into the pool of blood surrounding it. It stole his breath away, a whole new level of sadism and anguish. Spencer gave up fighting. His body and mind had had enough.

He was tired. Exhausted. He succumbed to the sweet, cozy, nothingness. Blissfully unaware of what Richie was doing to him. He was back in his little room that he created for himself. He shut the door and embraced the safety of the darkness.

As well as the Ampallang piercing, he also ended up with a Prince Alfred, several horizontal shaft piercings where his previous assault scar had been crudely sliced open, nipple piercings, and a large gauge dydoe piercing.

On the skin on Spencer's shaved pubic bone, Richie used a wood branding pen and branded the words _'My Sweetpea. The Traitor'_. On his protruding left hip, the words _'Always Weak'_ were branded and on the right hip, the word _'Useless Worthless'_ were branded. Above his ass crack was branded _'Open Wide & Cum Inside'_ with an arrow pointing down. Worst of all, the word _'RAPIST'_ was branded deeply into Spencer's inner right wrist just below where the cuffs had cut him open.

Spencer was deeply unconscious and floating on a cloud of oblivion. Richie used this to his advantage by brutally raping Spencer one last time. His aim was to cause Spencer as much damage, pain and humiliation as possible. And to teach the BAU a lesson.

Richie grabbed his fathers old pair tooth extractors and removed two more of Spencer's teeth on the upper left side this time. He moved to his safe in the wall and found the micro-engraver, engraving S.W.R. on both teeth before adding them to his collection of teeth.

He grabbed a handful of bullets from his safe, and kept the switchblade with him. A maniacal grin adorned his face as he looked back to the steel table to the unconscious, black and blue, bloody, unrecognizable mess laying still on it. This was his final task, before displaying the man for his so-called 'family'. Richie hoped they'd appreciate his handiwork, his masterpiece of disturbed, depraved, torturous sickness.

Satisfied with his work of art. Richie carried an unconscious Spencer up the stairs and locked the steel door. Leaving the two women chained up and weeping.

●○●○●○●○●

Hotch and Rossi pulled up to Springlake High School at close to midnight. Detective Kingston and Officer Gordon pulled up next to them followed by SWAT. There were no lights and sirens. This was a silent operation just incase Richard was still there somewhere.

They assembled by the Sports Center. Kevlar on, guns and flashlights at the ready. Hotch gave the signal and two of the SWAT Agents moved forward, followed by Hotch and Rossi, Detective Kingston and Gordon, with the last SWAT Agent following behind. They quickly searched the locker rooms and showers, followed by the shed, then they moved into the Football Arena and froze.

Horrified and shocked faces looking at who they assumed to be Spencer, hanging nude by just his hands and handcuffs wrapped around the horizontal bar of the goal posts. His head hanging low, blood pouring down his arms from the deep cuts in both wrists. He wasn't moving.

"Porca puttana (tr: Holy shit)!" Rossi ran ahead of the group towards the northern goal posts.

"Fucking hell!" Hotch exclaimed in horror. "Someone call the medics. Someone run back and grab something to cover him with, along with bolt cutters, and a ladder or... or something to reach him. And grab the first-aid kit!! The rest of you spread out and search the bleachers." He took off running in Rossi's direction.

"Dio Mio (tr: My God)!!! Look what he did to him!!" Rossi exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around Spencer's knees and lifted in an attempt to relieve the pressure on Spencer's upper arms and wrists.

Hotch put his fingers in under Rossi's arms and felt for a pulse behind his knee, then he reached up and put his hand over Spencer's sunken stomach, watching his chest carefully to check for breathing. He was naturally slightly underweight as it was, but Spencer looked shockingly gaunt.

His pulse was weak and his breathing was slow and shallow. He was alive despite his condition. He was battered and highly bruised. Cut to pieces. One skinny blood-soaked mess. There were obvious broken bones and swelling. He was almost unrecognizable. A wonder he was still alive.

Rossi had his head to the side and eyes closed to try to maintain some sort of dignity for Spencer. "Gesù Cristo (tr: Jesus Christ), Hotch! Find something to cover the poor man up with!" Hotch ripped off his FBI jacket that was over his Kevlar, and wrapped it around Spencer, tying the sleeves together at his hip.

Officer Gordon was first to reach Rossi and Hotch, and came racing to them with blankets, bolt cutters and a first aid kit. Detective Kingston soon followed. SWAT remained guarding the perimeter and keeping an eye out for the medics.

"Reid? Reid!... Spencer! If you can hear me, Dave and I plus the Detective and Officer Daniel Gordon are here." Hotch said. "We're going to get you down now."

Spencer could hear a gentle knocking on the door of his subconscious.

"You're safe now, Spencer! The medics are on their way. You're going to be just fine."

_'That's Hotch. They must have found me in time. That's nice. I'm going to stay in my little safe room for a bit longer. It's peaceful here.'_

"Spencer son. It's Dave here. You stay with us alright?! We're going to cut you loose now. Rest you on the ground on blankets until the medics arrive. Ok? Not long now, son. You stay with us."

_'Oh hi, Rossi. I'll stay, but I'll stay in my room here. There's no pain here. Just blissful peace. I think I really like it here.'_

Detective Kingston lay a blanket down on the ground then gave Daniel, the tallest and lightest of the two, a boost up. Daniel reached over and placed the bolt cutters in the middle of the chain of the cuffs. Hotch positioned himself behind Spencer as Rossi still had a hold of his knees.

"Agent Hotchner? It looks like he's got a broken right arm or wrist." Officer Gordon looked down to Hotch.

"Shit... ok. Are you able to hold or support it after you cut the chain?"

"Should be able to, Sir."

_'What the hell?! Why did the door fly open? I'm safe here. I don't want to leave. There's no pain here! Why is Hotch's voice louder this time? I can feel people touching me. Stop touching me, please! Leave me alone! I'm safe here! I don't want to leave. Please don't make me leave!'_

Hotch nodded to Daniel as he cut the chain. Daniel held Spencer's broken arm as he fell, and Hotch caught him under his arms and supported his head whilst Detective Kingston grabbed Spencer's lower legs, with Rossi at his knees. They all carefully helped positioned Spencer on the blanket. Daniel then covered him with the other blanket. The medics had just driven into the Arena.

"You hear that, kiddo? The medics are here. You're going to be just fine. Just hang in there." Rossi comforted him.

Spencer frowned and groaned. He cracked his eyes open slightly. "Help me, please." He managed to softly croak out whilst wincing.

Hotch and Rossi looked at each other in shock. "Spencer? It's-"

"Hotch. Pain. Help me. I'm dying." He whispered as tears fell from the corners of his eyes.

"Kiddo, you listen here." Rossi said. "You can fight this, you'll live, ok son?! The medics are here and the nearest hospital is five minutes away. You're going to be just fine."

Spencer was positioned on the gurney and lifted into the Ambulance. A medic was attending to him, placing a drip in his arm and oxygen to help him breathe. She started attaching leads on Spencer and attached them to the monitors. Whilst she was doing this Hotch spoke to Rossi.

"Dave, I'll be riding with him to the hospital. Here are the keys to the SUV. Please tell Morgan that Spencer has been found and is soon to be on route to South Rhodes Hospital. Try to get him to send Alexa and Harper there too, please. I'll see you at the Hospital as soon as you can. Please pass my thanks onto the LVPD and SWAT here tonight. I really appreciate their help, and will catch up with them when I can. Thanks, Dave."

"Thank you, Aaron. Take care of him for us."

Hotch jumped in the back and the Ambulance drove off. He watched as the medic started cleaning up some of the blood coating most of Spencer's face. His hair was matted with congealed and drying blood, and it was partially sticking to his face. She bandaged his head after finding the large jagged tear on his scalp.

His arms, legs, and penis were being bandaged, and his right wrist and left ankle splinted. He was black and blue, a real mess. Hotch was an experienced profiler and had seen a lot of horrible things, but even he was sickened at what that monster had done to his Genius.

On route to the hospital, Spencer started to rouse more. He could feel every bump and pot hole in the road which just intensified his pain. He felt a fullness in his rectum that hurt beyond belief, his hips and pubic area were burning, and his penis felt heavy and was throbbing severely.

He screwed his face up in agony and felt the extra emptiness of yet more missing teeth, the strong coppery tang of blood assaulted his taste buds. He tried to scream but his throat was so raw, only grunts and whimpers came out. Tears built up in his eyes even though he had them tightly shut, they still escaped.

"No! No more. Just kill me, please!" Spencer cried out hoarsely, as he tried moving unsuccessfully on the gurney. He reached for the leads on his chest and ripped one off, then he grabbed at the rails. "Ugghh! Richie, no! Please!"

"Reid. Reid?! Spencer, it's Hotch! Open your eyes! You're safe now! Can you hear me? You're safe now, Spencer. Open your eyes. Look at me."

"Don't touch me. Please. Don't touch me! No!" He whimpered. "I don't like being touched!... Ughh! Richie, NO!!"

"Spencer! Open your eyes, buddy. Come on. You're safe now!" Hotch tried to break whatever was going on in Spencer's mind.

Spencer slowly settled and opened his eyes. "Huh??" An expression of confusion followed by a look of absolute agony crossed his face.

"Hotch?" He looked into Aaron's eyes. Aaron took his left hand and held it. "Hotch. Kill me. Please." He whispered as he started crying. Hotch reached over with a tissue and wiped the blood trickling out of the corner of Spencer's mouth, whilst the medic reattached the monitoring lead.

"It's too painful." Hotch's heart broke for his youngest subordinate and friend. "Kill me. Hotch." Spencer cried.

"I'm not going to do that, Spencer. We all love you. You're family. We care about you, and we'll help you get through this."

"We're pulling into the hospital now." The medic announced.

"Hotch?"

"Yes, Spencer?"

"Stay with me." He said hoarsely looking at the gurney rails.

"I'll be right with you all the way, Spencer." Hotch squeezed Spencer's left hand gently, as he wiped more blood away from the corner of Spencer's mouth. Spencer whispered a thank you as he closed his eyes.


	5. Chapter Five

The raid on Richard Bull's house was just as successful. Because of the soundproofing of the bunker, Richie never heard the team of SWAT, BAU, and LVPD Officers storm his house.

Martinez was the one who found the secret doorway that Richie had constructed in the built-in cupboard in the second bedroom. She notified the team via their radio earpieces of her discovery.

Once there, A SWAT Agent quietly slid the panel open, then led another SWAT Agent followed by Morgan, Prentiss, and JJ down the stairs to the heavy steel door. Morgan reached around to the door whilst the two SWAT Agents readied their weapons. He turned the handle which surprisingly opened easily, and the five Agents flooded into the bunker.

Richie was enjoying a good hard fuck in Alexa's ass for the second time that evening, whilst Harper was shivering and cowering in the corner after being beaten and raped earlier. He'd just orgasmed with a howl when suddenly he was faced with five Agents bursting through the steel door.

He was tackled by Morgan who managed to get him face down in a heap on the floor and cuffed in no time. Prentiss rushed over to Harper, whilst JJ rushed to Alexa who was lying naked, strapped to the steel table on her belly, in hysterics.

The Agents and Officers were all shocked by the state of the 'torture chamber'. There was a strong stench of sweat, and human waste, but an even stronger scent of ejaculate and the coppery stench of blood.

They could see blood stains and other 'don't-want-to-know-that's-CSI's-job' type stains. But they could also see what they guessed used to be Spencer's wavy chestnut hair scattered in one section of the bunker.

Morgan thought he was going to throw up any second. There was so much blood and Morgan just wanted to kill the Unsub, empty every bullet into the bastard with his SIG Sauer right there and then.

Morgan found the keys to the locks for the manacles and threw them to Prentiss, who unlocked Harper's and gently removed it from her ankle. Harper was in a state of shock but she looked to Prentiss and whispered 'thank you'.

Morgan, Jenkins, and the three SWAT Agents marched a naked and cuffed Richard Bull out of the bunker and away from the women.

"I'm Harper. And she's my friend, Alexa, or Lexi." She said looking blankly at Prentiss.

"I'm Emily, Agent Emily Prentiss. And over there helping your friend is JJ, Agent Jennifer Jareau. We're both from the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI, back in Quantico. Once our other Agent friend, Derek Morgan, has secured Mr. Bull. He'll escort Mr. Bull to the LVPD, then we'll bring you two up and straight to the Hospital."  
  
Meanwhile JJ was unstrapping a frantic Alexa from her restraints and whispering comforting words to her. Martinez handed JJ a larger, thicker blanket, and placed it around a shocked and shivering Alexa. Martinez then handed Prentiss a similar blanket, who then wrapped it around Harper and held her close reassuring her. Two extra blankets were brought down.

"I'm sorry, JJ. I can't sit. It's too sore down there." Alexa whispered. "I need to lean against something or lie down." JJ looked around, then helped Alexa onto the clean blanket on the floor. JJ sat beside her as she lay down using JJ's leg as a pillow. JJ began rubbing circles on Alexa's back through the blanket as they waited.

"Thank you." She again whispered to JJ. "Have you found Spence yet? He was still alive but not in a good way. We think Richie took him back to the goal posts of our old High School. You need to hurry, he was unconscious and barely breathing when Richie carried him up." Alexa told JJ and Prentiss.

"Not yet, Alexa." Prentiss spoke. "Another team of our Agents along with the LVPD and SWAT, are on their way to Springlake High now."

"We owe him our lives. Sure, Richie made him do stuff to us, but if it wasn't for the deal Spence made, we'd be dead for sure." Harper looked at the two Agents.

"What deal? And what stuff?" Prentiss asked her.

"His life for ours." Alexa said with a frown. "Spence told Richie that he could do whatever he wanted to him, as long as Richie didn't hurt us. But Richie drugged him and... and... he didn't want to. He really really didn't want to. Richie broke his bones, whipped him which cut his back to shreds, raped him, beat him, cut open his... you know, his man parts."

"It should've been us, DAMMIT! Especially after the way we treated him in high school. It should've been us!" Harper cried. "We've both changed so much since then. We were awful and cruel and horrible. I'm a good person now and so is Lexi."

"Spence doesn’t deserve this. If he dies, that's on us too Harper! Whether we're good people or not, it doesn't matter. We treated so many people like shit back then and as Spence told us, the psychological effects can last a lifetime." Alexa burst into tears. "Oh my God! I'm so sorry, so sore, so exhausted, and so worried about Spencer!"

"Listen here. NONE of this is any of your faults. If anything it was the school to blame, and especially Richard who needed help. Not everyone who is bullied grows up to become a 'Richie'. Look at Spence for example. He's grown up to be a wonderful man, a fantastic Agent who's helped so many people, a gentle and caring Godfather to my Son, and one of a group of the best friends and surrogate family anyone can ask for." JJ said as she hugged Alexa closer.

"JJ is right guys. Plus you've all been through a horrifically traumatic time down here, and are all extremely lucky to be alive." Prentiss added.

Just then Morgan came through the door. "We're just about to transfer him now. Officers Martinez, Cook, and Morley will stay here and work the scene with CSI. Officer Jenkins and SWAT are assisting the Unsub and I now. Officer Gordon is on his way over from the School. Reid's been found. He's alive and talked to Hotch and Rossi for a brief moment, but things are touch and go apparently." Morgan addressed Prentiss and JJ.

"Alexa and Harper, it's safe to move you up to the Ambulances now. We'll assist you both to get up there." Derek hesitated for a moment. "Uh... I really hate to ask right now, but the Detective is pushing to know if you both consent to a Sexual Assault Evidence Collection Kit examination for the purposes of Mr. Bull's prosecution?" Morgan asked compassionately.

The women both gave their permission, and Morgan thanked them both then nodded to Emily and JJ before he quietly left. JJ then asked Cook to find two hand towels. She found them in the linen closet and raced back down into the bunker, handing one to Martinez and the other to JJ who rolled it up and assisted Alexa in placing it between her legs.

Kate and Emily did the same with Harper. It was then that Emily and Kate, and JJ and Marni, realized that both Harper and Alexa were recently anally raped as well as vaginally raped at an earlier stage. Both women were bleeding as well as leaking other fluid between their legs.

Morgan, along with the SWAT Agents and Officer Jenkins walked a furious, but stoic and silent, Richard Bull out to the police vehicle after dressing him. They escorted him back to the station for interrogation and processing.

Prentiss and Martinez walked Harper up to a waiting Ambulance, whilst JJ, Morley and Cook assisted a weak and frightened Alexa to the second Ambulance. JJ thanked Officers Martinez, Cook, and Morley before jumping into the Ambulance alongside Alexa.

Officer Brian Morley had called in CSI and stayed behind with Officers Martinez and Cook, to search and start processing Richard Bull's house and possessions. Prentiss thanked them then got into the SUV and drove back to the LVPD to assist Morgan with the interrogation.

At the LVPD the rest got word through that Spencer had been found and was on his way to South Rhodes Hospital. It wasn't long before Detective Kingston arrived back at the station after dropping off Officer Gordon at Richard's house to assist the others. Kingston was determined to watch the interrogation through the two-way mirror, but Richard was giving them nothing.

●○●○●○●○●

JJ and the two Ambulances arrived at the Hospital just as Rossi was pulling up in his SUV. JJ approached Rossi whilst the two women were being unloaded.

"Hey Rossi. How's Spence doing?"

"Oh Bella. He's in an awful condition. Alive... barely. I've never seen such a horrific and sadistic assault on someone who's survived it. Spencer is one strong kid! I'm just about to go in to him now."

"I'll stay with the women. They're not doing so well either. They were raped and beaten. Brutal. Just Brutal." She shook her head in disbelief. "Give Spence my love, and I'll be in when possible."

"Will do, JJ."

They went their separate ways.

Earlier on arrival at South Rhodes Hospital Emergency Center, Spencer and Hotch were ushered into a private room especially set up for victims of sexual crimes. The blankets and jacket were removed from Spencer, and a hospital gown and sheet placed over him after he had been moved onto a sexual examination bed.

"Hotch?"

"Yes Spencer?"

"Ahh... Um... Don't worry."

"Spencer it's completely normal to be scared. Just remember that you're out of that horrible place, and you are safe. I'm here with you, and Dave will be along soon. Ok?" Hotch reached for Spencer's left hand.

"Mmhm. Thank you." He whispered, silent tears falling down his cheeks and onto the pillow. He was trembling from the shock of it all.

Just then a nurse walked in. "Hello Dr. Reid, my name is Holly Taylor and I'm an emergency nurse trained specifically for assaults. I'm going to ask you a few questions, and then we will get the Doctor in to start your exam. Is that ok?" Holly asked compassionately.

"Yeah." Spencer answered quietly. "Please. Quick. In a lot of pain and not feeling well."

"Ok honey, let's get started then." She pulled out her clipboard. "Can I please confirm your full name and date of birth?"

"Dr. Spencer William Reid, 9th of October 1981." He answered.

"What would you prefer to be called during your stay?"

"I don't care." Spencer was wincing, he just wanted his pain to ease.

"Any Allergies, and if so, what reaction do you get?" Holly asked.

"Carboxypenicillins. Anaphylactic reaction. And no Narcotics." Hot tears fell from his eyes.

Holly looked at Hotch. "He's an addict. But he's been clean for nearly six years now. So no narcotics. But I think he might need some pain medication pretty soon." Hotch said as Spencer groaned and winced.

"Soon honey. I promise." She said sympathetically to Spencer. "Just three more questions then I'll get the Doctor to write up some pain relief and something to help you relax."

"Wait. Need a tox screen and STI kit. He drugged me with something that made me lose control of my mind and body. Also something with sildenafil or tadalafil. I've had priapism and pain for almost twenty-eight hours." Spencer informed her. Hotch's eyes went wide at the thought.

"Ok I'll discuss this with the Doctor." She said. "So, Spencer, who is your next of kin?"

Spencer looked at Aaron. "I'm his next of kin, enduring power of attorney, and I hold his advanced healthcare directive. I'm the BAU Unit Chief and a Senior Supervisory Special Agent with the FBI. Mr. Aaron Theodore Hotchner. But please call me Agent Hotchner." He handed her his business card.

"Thank you Agent Hotchner." Holly replied.

"Spencer. Do you consent to a Sexual Assault Evidence Collection Kit examination?"

"Yes." Spencer cried out hoarsely in distress. "Pain relief. Now. Please!"

She turned to Hotch. "Agent Hotchner, can you please sign and print your name to acknowledge that Spencer has given his consent?" She handed Hotch the paperwork which he quickly signed then handed back.

"Ok Spencer. Last quick question then we'll get something for you. Would you prefer a male or female physician to perform the exam?" Holly asked quickly seeing Spencer's pain.

Spencer started crying. "Female please." He barely whispered as he closed his eyes.

"Ok. I'll be back shortly."

Spencer groaned as he cried. The pain was unbelievable. Like nothing he'd ever experienced. He was sweating and crying when Rossi came through the door.

"He's woken up more?!" Rossi said in astonishment.

"Yeah, he woke up more in the Ambulance and has been this way pretty much the whole time. I don't blame him though." Hotch looked up at Rossi. "I'd want to forget it and sleep through it all too!"

Rossi walked to Spencer's other side and put his hand gently on Spencer's shoulder. "Hey kiddo, it's Dave. Are you ok if I stay with you too?" He asked.

"Yes." He said whilst sobbing. "Please... pain relief... now." His eyes remained closed.

Holly walked in with Spencer's chart and a tray of syringes, as well as blood collection tubes. "Spencer, it's Holly. I've got some strong non-narcotic pain relievers here for you. The Doctor has also ordered a heap of blood tests including the tox screen for the kit, blood tests for the STI kit, and blood cultures for that high fever you came in with."

"Nghyeh." He croaked out.

Blood dribbled out the corner of his lips. Hotch reached over with a face cloth he grabbed off of the linen cart, and dabbed gently at the corner of Spencer's mouth.

Holly quickly collected the blood then injected the medications, and a light sedative into the drip. They all watched as Spencer began to relax.

"Better?" She asked.

Spencer nodded. His sobbing and breathing slowing down.

Just then a tall red-headed female Doctor walked in alongside a Police Officer with a camera. Spencer opened his blood-shot eyes.

"Hello Dr. Reid. I'm Dr. Siobhan Delaney, Chief Emergency Physician of the Sexual Assault Services here in the Emergency Centre. This is Officer Allan Johnson who'll be observing and photographing your-"

"No!" Spencer cut Dr. Delaney off. He turned his head towards Hotch and Rossi. A pleading look in his eyes. "Please... not him... no men but you two... K?" He begged them.

"Seeing as this is a federal case and Dave and I are both FBI Agents, we are more than capable of filling in for Officer Johnson if it would make Spencer more comfortable." Hotch told Dr. Delaney.

"Dr. Reid, would you prefer that instead?" Dr. Delaney asked.

"MmYeahK."

"Spencer, does it matter which one of us observes and photographs?" Hotch leaned in towards him.

"I don't care." He lay his head back and closed his eyes. His face filled with pain.

"I'll do it then. If that's ok, Spencer?" Hotch said as he stood up from the chair beside Spencer's bed.

"Mmhm." He nodded his head.

"Dr. Reid, I've spoken to an Orthopedic Specialist and the Chief of Surgery, both are female and both will examine your injuries up in the Theatres. It's safer that way as you're going to need surgery. We're going to start the kit now. Just remember that you can stop at any time, even just for a break." Dr. Delaney informed Spencer. He grimaced.

"YeahK." Spencer said weakly, his voice quivering as he spoke. "Know how they go. Never thought... be me. Need STI kit too."

"It's a hard process, unfortunately." Dr. Delaney stated. "We're going to start off by taking photos of any external injuries, going from head to toe. We've already taken blood for the STI kit. And we'll take the swabs and sort out the priapism as we go."

Spencer nodded his head. Tears falling from his closed eyes.

"We'll have to remove your gown now. We'll leave your private areas till last as that involves a different process." She said.

"Wait! Door locked. Curtain pulled." Spencer shakily told Dr. Delaney. Holly stepped back to check the lock on the door, then pulled the curtain around them.

"Did you come in with any clothing?" Dr. Delaney asked.

Spencer shook his head. He closed his eyes in shame.

"He came in with two blankets wrapped around him and a jacket around his hips. Those have already been bagged for evidence." Holly informed Dr. Delaney.

"Thank you, Holly." She replied. "Dr. Reid, we'll start the photos now."

Holly removed his hospital gown, but kept the sheet over his bottom half. Not that the tenting sheet did much to hide his erection. Spencer groaned and started to hyperventilate. Rossi held onto Spencer's hand.

"Spencer, just relax and slow your breathing down. You don't have to feel scared or humiliated about being naked in front of us. We're all professionals here. You're safe with us." Rossi coached Spencer out of his panic attack.

"I'm mortified, Rossi." He whispered as he looked at Rossi. "So scared." Rossi put his other hand on top of Spencer's.

"I know, son. But you're safe now. And it's just Aaron and Dave, ok? And we're right here for you. Just close your eyes and try to relax." Rossi said as Spencer nodded.

Dr. Delaney and Hotch started taking photos whilst Holly documented the findings.

"I can see the lacerations to your face, mouth, and scalp, but what happened to your jaw?" Dr. Delaney asked.

"Kicked in jaw with boot. Crushed some teeth. He took more teeth though." He replied.

Spencer obliged when asked to open his mouth for photos. Wincing and gasping as Dr. Delaney used a gloved finger to gently pull Spencer's cheek out of the way. The bandages were removed, and Spencer's upper body and both arms were all photographed by Hotch at Dr. Delaney's direction. Holly documented all injuries and took oral swabs. He was all shades of black, blue, and purple.

"Dr. Reid, your facial and scalp wounds will need sutures as they're quite long and fairly deep, but the Surgeons will do that along with the other lacerations. Also, these nipple piercings look new. Were they done prior or during your captivity?" Dr. Delaney asked.

"During." He quietly answered.

"Would you like to keep or remove them?"

Spencer shook his head, wincing in pain. He was getting pretty damn uncomfortable again.

"I'll take them out now then." Dr. Delaney replied. They were swabbed for evidence, removed, then his nipples were cleaned and dressed. The swabs and jewelry were bagged and tagged.

His gown was put back on his upper half, as the sheet was rolled up to his thighs. Spencer grimaced and started shaking. He let go of Rossi's hand and slowly dragged the top half of the sheet up over his head as he wept.

"It's ok, Spencer. We know this is embarrassing for you. You don't have to feel ashamed in front of us. We know it's not easy." Hotch tried to reassure Spencer, but his sobbing continued.

"Would you like a break for a bit?" Dr. Delaney asked.

"N-n-no. Please... please get it done. Please." He sobbed under the sheet, his body still shaking and sweating. "It's irrational. I know I'm safe, but the pain... incredible, unbearable, and... and... I'm so scared. Wish I was dead."

Rossi reached over and held onto Spencer's elbow. "Don't ever say that, Spencer. You know what PTSD is, and you know you're suffering from it. We don't know what went on in that bunker, but you're safe now, and we love and support you. No matter what. And there's no need to feel self-conscious in front of us."

Hotch and Dr. Delaney continued from his thighs down, taking photos of the abrasions, lacerations and bruising, and his mangled left ankle and foot with the abrasions from being restrained. Spencer was then carefully rolled onto his side so photos and documentation of the bruising, abrasions and lacerations could take place on his back.

"Dr. Reid. What caused these cuts all over your back, bottom, and thighs?" She asked Spencer.

"Modified cat-o-nine tails. Rusted metal, nails, and glass shards. Twenty lashes for twenty years. I was whipped for..." Spencer screwed his eyes shut and his chin trembled. He was trying hard not to cry.

"You were whipped for what?" Hotch asked softly.

"No. I... ugh! I don't wanna go there."

Hotch saw what was branded onto Spencer's lower back and was absolutely furious. He also noticed the previous scarring up his back and over his bottom from his attack at 11 years old.

Fingernail clippings and scrapings were then collected and placed in an evidence bag. Dr. Delaney then approached his side along with Holly and Hotch.

"Is there anywhere else we might find his evidence on you, Spencer?" Dr. Delaney asked.

He nodded his head. "My mouth. My ass. My... my... privates. Everywhere." He whispered as he stared at the ceiling. "He... ah... he... Oh God! I... NO!" Spencer closed his eyes. He was mortified. He grabbed the railing on the bed hard, his knuckles turning white. He was sweating, and trembling, and his gown was becoming damp.

"It's ok, Spencer. You can tell us." Hotch said.

"UGH! His semen. My blood. My shit in my mouth and stomach. I tried to vomit. He strangled me. I lost consciousness. Also he put his... mouth on my... until I... I... FUCK! I fucking came! I HATED IT!!! I had no control dammit! My body was doing its own damn thing. I hated it! I FUCKING HATE MYSELF!!! I'm filth!! I'm disgusting!! I HATE MYSELF!!!" He sobbed loudly, tears pouring down his face.

"Reid! Listen to me!" Hotch spoke. "Foyet did the same to me." Rossi's eyes widened and Spencer turned to Hotch. "I hated it and I hated that I couldn't control my body's responses too. But those responses are totally normal whether we want them or not. It's part of being male, unfortunately. You know that! It does not make you filthy or disgusting, it makes you human. Ok? You can continue now, Spencer. No one is going to judge you for what you went through. And you shouldn't either."

"Can't help how I feel. M'so fucked up... at the moment. Too much, Aaron." He cried. "Hate being touched. Feels like... getting uh... abused. Again."

"If anyone can understand how you feel in some way I do. I had a kit done too, and I know they're not pleasant, that's for sure. But I'm here for you, Spencer, and so is Dave. We're not going to judge you or think any less of you." Hotch picked up the face cloth from the pillow and dabbed at the blood trickling out of his mouth again.

"You will. Judge me. Hate me. When you find out." Rossi and Hotch looked at each other confused. Spencer winced and started groaning as the pain intensified. His body continued to tremble and his sweat was beginning to stick his hair to his face.

Holly turned the lights off in the room, then turned on the black light. Hotch photographed whilst Dr. Delaney swabbed the different areas, and Holly bagged and tagged. Once finished the lights were turned back on. Holly wiped Spencer over with a cool damp face cloth before she put a fresh, dry gown on Spencer.

"Please. Pain relief and sedative. Hurting badly." Spencer sniffled. He was growing pale rather quick, which didn't go unnoticed.

"Dr. Reid, we can't sedate you completely for medical reasons. I still don't know what potential damage has been caused under all of those contusions." Dr. Delaney replied as she ordered the amount for Holly to inject into Spencer's drip.

Rossi grabbed a fresh face cloth and ran it under cool water. He squeezed the excess out as he carefully wiped the sweat off of Spencer's face, then left the damp cool cloth folded on his forehead.

"Now for the hard part. We're going to help to position you on the bed so your legs will be up in stirrups and the bottom of the bed will drop away so I can access your backside to do the exam. I need you to relax. We'll position you where we need you to be." Dr. Delaney explained to Spencer.

Holly pulled the hospital gown up to Spencer's navel, pulled the top half of the sheet up to Spencer's chin, then positioned the lower half of the sheet so it was draped between his legs. The bottom section of the bed dropped down slightly as Dr. Delaney and Holly helped position him gently on the bed.

Spencer's breathing picked up as he watched closely at what the two women were doing. He gripped the upper part of the bed sheets. He was trembling and whimpering. He was so scared, and in so much pain. Dr. Delaney and Holly then placed Spencer's legs in the stirrups, leaving the sheet draped between his legs for modesty.

"Don't strap me down! I don't consent if you strap me down!" Spencer said frantically. A look of shear terror on his face as he began shaking harder. His eyes snapped shut. "Please don't strap me in! Please don't, NO!!!!" Spencer cried out. "NO! No more!! PLEASE, DON'T!!" He hoarsely screamed. "AAARRGHHH!!! No more! Oowwwww... Ugh... it hurts so bad!!!"

"Reid!" "Spencer!" Rossi and Hotch called out at the same time. Hotch put his hand on Spencer's shoulder and starting rubbing soothing circles with his thumb. "You're safe now, Spencer. Remember? Look at us, look around you. You're in the hospital and Dave and I are right here beside you."

"He's right, Spencer. You're no longer in that awful place, you're safe. That bastard can't get you anymore. Look at us. You're safe. Open your eyes, il figlio (tr: my son)." Rossi added grabbing Spencer's left hand. "Spencer, what happened to make you flashback like that?" Rossi asked. He reached up and wiped the tears from under Spencer's eyes.

"No." He cried. Shaking his head. He looked so pale and miserable.

"Spencer, please buddy. We're trying to help you here." Hotch said.

Spencer frowned as he attempted a few deep breaths. He opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling as hot tears trickled from the corners of his eyes. "He raped me. Like this." Spencer whispered. "Took my... uhh... my virginity like this."

Both Rossi and Hotch hated that one of their team members, and family, had to endure this.

"So I take it you haven't had consensual sex with anyone in the last five days then." Dr. Delaney said.

Spencer shook his head.

"Do you still want to continue?" Dr. Delaney asked compassionately.

"I don't want to, but I still consent."

Spencer turned his head to Rossi as Holly, Hotch, and Dr. Delaney prepared for the next part. "Dave? Please. Talk to me. Distract me. Anything."

Dave reached up and cupped Spencer's left cheek as Spencer closed his eyes. "Of course, il figlio (tr: my son), of course." Rossi began reciting poetry in Italian. Spencer visibly appeared to calm down, even though his tremors continued. He was sweating and becoming paler.

"Alright Dr. Reid, we're going to start down below now. We'll try to be as quick as we can." Dr. Delaney explained. Spencer nodded but kept his eyes closed and his mind focused on Rossi. Holly folded the sheet back to above Spencer's navel, exposing everything. A sob escaped.

Hotch took a deep breath as Spencer's penile bandages were removed, his eyes widening. He took photos of the brandings, the piercings, the abrasions from the bindings, the penile abrasions, all bruising and cuts, including the large laceration where Spencer's previous scar was, and the also where Richie had cut Spencer's frenulum. Finally his bruised, swollen, leaking, and torn anus. All swabs were taken, marked and bagged, including the black light area swabs.

"Can't handle this, Dave." Spencer whispered as he opened his eyes. "So damn sore n'so damn tired." He turned his face to Rossi. "I can't hold on." He yelped as Dr. Delaney combed through what little pubic hair he had left. He shut his eyes as Hotch, Holly and Siobhan looked up at him with concern.

"Spencer William Reid! You listen here! You are one of the strongest men I've ever known. You will get through this. You hear me?" Rossi said, worried at just how pale and sunken in Spencer's face was.

Spencer suddenly gasped, and swore loudly when the bindings started to come off from around his testicles and the base of his shaft. He tensed as the bindings were pulled from his flesh where they'd cut in, making him bleed. His testicles were bruised and swollen, and his purple, grossly swollen, overly-pierced shaft started throbbing again.

He slammed his head back into the pillow squeezing his eyes shut as his body arched off of the bed, screaming and wailing. Hotch and Rossi moved quick to hold him down.

Dr. Delaney stopped what she was doing as she saw Spencer's pulse rate rising higher and higher. She ordered Holly to give Spencer a larger dose of the sedative and more pain relief. His fever was causing him to burn through the medications rather quickly.

Hotch and Rossi continued to hold Spencer down until the screaming and thrashing settled. Holly quickly changed Spencer's sweat soaked gown, and gave him a quick wipe over again with a fresh damp face cloth.

"Dr. Reid, I need to get this binding off as soon as I can if you still want a functional penis and testes. You're in danger of losing both if I don't. There's only a small amount to go and then I'll start on the piercings, and deal with that priapism. Can you handle just a little bit longer?" Dr. Delaney asked.

"Just get it off!!!" Spencer shouted frantically, as much as his swollen throat would let him.

"I'm starting again, Dr. Reid."

"NNnggghhaaaaaaaaarrrgh!!" Spencer's head strained against the pillow again. Tears and sweat matting his hair to his face and neck.

Rossi and Hotch did everything they could to comfort and calm Spencer, but he wasn't responding. He was trembling and whimpering and sweating and becoming paler and more drowsy. And now he was wheezing when he breathed.

"That's the bindings done. You'll need quite a few stitches down below just to warn you." Dr. Delaney said sneaking a quick peak at the vitals monitor.

"Nghkay" Spencer seemed more drowsy. Hotch looked to Rossi. Rossi grabbed another wet face cloth and wiped Spencer's face, neck and upper chest. Spencer winced as Dr. Delaney handled his shaft.

"Doctor? How did you get the scar along your shaft?" Dr. Delaney asked him, shocked as his scar was quite long and had been cut open again. Hotch photographed Spencer's scar and length alongside a disposable ruler.

Spencer turned to Rossi and groaned. "He got it as an 11 year old after a sexual assault and battery issue at his school here involving some bullies." Rossi explained for Spencer.

Dr. Delaney shook her head. "The poor man, my goodness. Doctor? What's your normal resting length? Have you ever measured yourself before?" She asked Spencer.

"Yes. Six 'n' a half inches. Why? Wha's it now?" His eyes closed. He was sweating and shaking again.

"Ten and three quarter inches. You're grossly swollen and your frenulum has split. Plus there are other tears in the skin of your shaft. I need to drain your shaft but we don't have time for local anesthesia. How long have you been like this?"

"My frenulum was cut, and almost thirty hours." Spencer replied groggily.

"Holly! 18 gauge butterfly needle and 20cc syringes now!" Dr. Delaney hurridly cleaned his shaft where the insertion site was going to be. Spencer gasped and flinched. "I'll remove the Prince Alfred piercing and do the urethral swab at the same time."

"That's going to hurt without anesthetic!" Holly exclaimed.

"Yes, but he won't realize. He's getting sicker and sicker, so we need to be quick." Siobhan answered her. "He won't know what's happening." She told the Agents. "Support him."

Dr. Delaney readied the needle and held his shaft firmly. Lining it up, she jabbed it in and withdrew the needle, leaving the plastic catheter inside of his shaft. Hotch and Rossi winced as Spencer groaned loudly. His eyes were blood-shot and glazed with tears. Dr. Delaney secured the butterfly catheter, then attached a syringe and began to extract the trapped blood from his penis.

Next the Prince Alfred piercing. It was a fairly large gauge which occluded Spencer's urethra. Holly readied the specimen cup. As the piercing was removed, Spencer screwed his eyes shut tightly, and whimpered. Rossi reached for his hand and grabbed it. A copious amount of semen, blood, and other fluid made its way out through his urethra as well as the hole from the piercing. Holly collected some fluid for evidence and also some more for the hospital to test.

Once the secretions had stopped, Dr. Delaney grabbed the STI kit's urethral swab and inserted it deep, twisting as she went. She removed it from his urethra and bagged it. Spencer just lay there dazed, sweaty, and whining. He wasn't even paying attention to what anyone was saying anymore.

Holly and Siobhan cleaned him up and bandaged him. Siobhan left the six barbell piercings along his shaft, the Ampallang piercing, and the Dydoe piercing, in place for the Surgeons to remove.

Spencer was sweating quite profusely and was slurring his words. His skin was pale and his heart rate was steadily climbing. Siobhan turned to Holly. "Once we complete the rectal exam, we'll need him up to the theatres ASAP. Tell Dr. Duncan that we'll meet her there and to have four units of O-ve packed red blood cells ready to go. Have the Surgical Teams all on standby. I have a feeling the young Doctor will need them, and soon. Have the Orderlies waiting outside for transport, and get an intubation tray set up with an endotrachial tube and induction medication. Get Dr. Chasey, and another nurse or two here ready to assist me please." Holly had everyone and everything set-up within a short amount of time.

Dr. Delaney turned to Hotch. "I'm aware that Dr. Reid didn't want any male staff but seeing as he's going downhill fast. Do you, as his next of kin, override his decision in order to save his life?"

"Yes! Yes, of course."

"Ok, because once we do a quick rectal exam, things are going to get frantic in here and we will need all hands on deck. That means you and Agent Rossi need to step back over in the corner there."

"We understand. Do whatever you have to do to save him. Please." Hotch replied.

Dr. Delaney nodded to Hotch, then turned her attention to Rossi. "Keep him distracted. This next part is going to be quick but painful for him. Then we need you to move as quickly to the corner with Agent Hotchner here."

"Yes. Ok, Doctor. Will do."

"Holly, are we all ready?"

"Yes, Dr. Delaney. Dr. Chasey and Nurse Roberts will be here any second now, and the Orderlies are waiting outside. OR3 is being set up as we speak."

"Thank you, Holly. Agent Rossi? Keep him distracted please."

Rossi turned to face Spencer and held tight onto his left hand. "Spencer, il mio coraggiosi ragazzo (tr: My brave boy). Concentrate on me. It'll be over soon, then you'll have your surgery and we'll all see you after when you're better. The whole team il mio figlio (tr: My son)."

Spencer tensed and his eyes widened as the speculum was inserted into his anus. He gasped and frowned as his breathing became ragged. "I know you're scared and feel like crap. But imagine how much better you'll feel."

Spencer opened his mouth wider and whimpered as the speculum was opened, he squeezed his eyes shut as Rossi wiped away his tears and stroked his arm. "Spencer, Il mio forte bel ragazzo (tr: My strong beautiful boy), you hang in there, starai bene (tr: You'll be fine), you'll be just fine."

"Dave." Spencer slurred as he looked straight at Rossi. "Kill me." Rossi's eyes became red and watery. He stole a glance at Hotch who wasn't coping much better. "Kill me. Please."

A tear or two escaped down the veteran profilers face. Spencer reached up this time and wiped Rossi's tear drops away with a shaking hand. "Don't cry, Dave. One bullet s'all it'll take. Then I'll b'back in m'safe place where thers'no pain."

"La negazione, il rifiuto (tr: No, I refuse)." Rossi cried. "You're like a son to me, Spencer. You're our team, our family. We'll get you through this." Hotch was watching the exchange between Dave and Spencer, and it broke his heart all over again. Silent tears escaped down his cheeks.

Dr. Delaney called to him. "Agent Hotchner, he has a switchblade and several bullets in here." She whispered.

"Holy shit... Can you get them out safely?"

"I'll try, they may need to be removed in theatre." She said as she grabbed the forceps. She carefully removed three bullets. But as she removed the switchblade, Spencer started bleeding quite a lot. She left the remaining bullets in his rectum as she quickly removed the speculum.

Holly quickly bagged and marked them before racing back to Dr. Delaney with a roll of combine. Siobhan started packing the combine around Spencer's anal cavity to counteract the large amount of blood and other fluid hemorrhaging from him.

Spencer gasped and looked at Rossi in shock, before his eyes rolled back in his head and his body went limp. The alarms from the vitals monitor started going wild as Spencer's heart rate climbed and his blood pressure dropped. He stopped breathing.

"Holly now!" Siobhan called out as she ripped her old gloves off, sanitized her hands, and put fresh ones on. Holly unlocked the door and hit the Code Blue button as Dr. Chasey and Nurse Roberts came running through the door with the crash cart.

Spencer was tubed and bagged to help him breathe, his sweat dampened gown was torn off as Holly put the bottom up on the bed and took each leg off the stirrups placing them on the bed, and tucking the stirrups back under the bed. She climbed up on the bed and forced a rolled up towel between Spencer's legs to try and slow down the hemorrhaging. His chest was dried off as more leads were placed on it. His heart went into an arrhythmia, then stopped.

The last thing Hotch and Rossi saw was Spencer being wheeled out of the Sexual Assault Room, dead. Dr. Delaney was breathing for him. Dr. Chasey had straddled Spencer's waist pumping on Spencer's chest, Holly behind him on the bed with her hand up underneath the sheet between Spencer's legs, and Nurse Roberts with Spencer's chart, cradling the portable monitor.

Rossi followed him out of the room, his hands on top of his head, as tears poured down his face. JJ, Prentiss and Morgan were getting off the lift and threw themselves back against the wall as Spencer was rolled past on his way to the theatres. "Holy fuck!" Morgan swore. "I second that." Prentiss added. JJ burst into tears. Prentiss and Morgan turned around and embraced her in a group hug.

Morgan spotted Rossi down the end of the hallway, looking right past the trio as he focused on where the Emergency staff had turned the corner with Spencer's lifeless body. Rossi covered his face, he turned and yelled as he punched a hole through the wall. He turned back around and slid down the wall as he cried.

Hotch stayed with the Sexual Assault Evidence Collection Kit in the room, placing everything in order on a spare writing desk in the corner of the room. He made sure everything was appropriately labeled with Spencer's details and area of collection, time, date, and hospital name.

He also made sure the checklist was as complete as appropriate, and the numbers matched up with the numbers on the evidence bags. He handed the camera back over to another nurse and asked for extra copies for Spencer's BAU medical incident file.


	6. Chapter Six

Hotch had to keep busy. He was in shock and numb, and knew he had to keep himself together for his team. But he felt like any moment he was going to break down. He heard Dave yell then a loud cracking thump. He rushed out of the room to find Dave slumped on the floor, crying, his right hand bleeding. Hotch then looked up to see Derek, JJ and Emily racing down the corridor towards them, and a giant hole in the wall above Rossi's head.

The head nurse came over with a couple of other nurses. Hotch and the male nurse helped Rossi up and into a wheelchair. The other three were shown to a private waiting room. Whilst Rossi was wheeled into an ER bay to await a Doctor's review.

It wasn't long before Hotch joined the rest of the team in the private waiting room.

"What's up with Rossi, Hotch?" Morgan asked. "I've never seen him lose it like that before."

"Derek. Spencer is really sick. The extent of his injuries are pretty severe. I stepped in as the kit photographer at his request as he refused the official photographer, and I never want to see anything like that again. It'll be a miracle if he survives. Dave was talking to him, holding his hand, as Spencer continued to go downhill. He essentially died just before he was wheeled out. We don't know what happened after that."

Hotch was close to breaking down himself. He closed his eyes and swallowed. "Rossi's son, James, would've been the same age as Spencer if he'd lived after birth. In a way, Dave sees Spencer as his son. And Spencer looks up to Dave as a father figure and mentor. Especially since Gideon left. Dave has gone into shock. He feels like he's lost his son all over again. He's in Radiology as we speak. It looks like he's broken his hand and will need surgery. We'll wait and see."

Just then Dr. Delaney, Dr. Chasey, Dr. Bronte Gallagher, Nurse Holly Taylor, Nurse Desi Butler, and Nurse Aiden Roberts, walked into the private waiting room.

"Hello Agents. I'm Dr. Siobhan Delaney and I am the chief specialist for the sexual assault service. I was attending to Dr. Reid for a good portion of the examination and rape kit. He's up in Theatre now with a team of Surgeons working on him. Dr. Duncan is our Chief of Surgery, and will be overlooking his care during his stay here. We managed to resuscitate him, but he's in a very fragile condition. He's having a blood transfusion as we speak. They're not sure how long he's going to be, but it could take several hours. The extent of his injuries are life threatening. If he makes it, he'll be sent to ICU afterwards."

"I understand he was in captivity with the two young ladies, the one's Nurse Desi Butler, Officer Jacobs, Agent Jareau, and I attended to with their rape kits." Dr. Bronte Gallagher said.

"Yes, that's correct. I can confirm that I was with Alexa and Harper during their kits, with Nurse Desi Butler here, and Officer Tanya Jacobs, and yourself Dr. Gallagher. I can also confirm that Dr. Reid was in captivity with them, and that Mr. Richard Bull was arrested for their abductions and injuries." JJ confirmed.

"Then you'll know that I've taken them both to Theatre for Gynecological and Ano-Rectal repair surgery. They will also be staying on the East Wing Ward near the ICU for up to a week at least." Dr. Gallagher said.

"Are you performing their surgeries, Dr. Gallagher?" Hotch asked.

"Yes, I'm in charge of Gynecological Services. I have a team that works under me, but I personally will be overlooking Ms. Lisbon and Ms. Hillman's care whilst in Hospital. The Theatre staff are just prepping them now." She replied.

"Ok? Are they going to be alright?" JJ replied.

"They will be in time, Agent Jareau. Here's the part you're all not going to like." Dr. Chasey took a deep breath. "Both women have admitted to Dr. Delaney, myself, and to Dr. Gallagher in the Pre-Op Prep Room, to being raped by Dr. Reid as well as the man who held them captive. Now we know you're FBI and this is a Federal Investigation, but all three will need to be questioned when awake and coherent enough." Dr. Chasey said. "Our question is, Dr. Reid will need to be restrained under police guard-"

"No way in hell will he be restrained!" Morgan yelled, interrupting him. "I've known Reid for a long time, and there is just no way he'd rape those women!"

"Morgan." Hotch warned.

"He doesn't need to be restrained, Hotch!" Morgan retorted.

"Actually, it's hospital policy to restrain, and have 24/7 armed police guarding his room, and also be present when staff attend to him." Dr. Delaney added. "At least until the evidence proves him innocent."

"His injuries are so severe that he'll probably be bedridden for quite some time. Is it really necessary?" Hotch asked.

"Yes. I'm afraid it is." Dr. Gallagher answered him. "We have to follow hospital policy, irregardless of who the patient is."

"We'll talk to him and the women when they're awake and stable, and get official statements from them all. And in the meantime, is it ok for one of us will be with him around the clock, armed of course? I'll be alerting Detective Kingston at the LVPD when he gets in. Is that acceptable? It's just that he's traumatized enough, and unfamiliar faces will just upset him more." Hotch asked the Doctor's.

"Ok. We'll leave you to it then. But please notify me, Dr. Gallagher, and Dr. Chasey of the outcome of your discussions with them." Dr. Delaney said as the medical staff exited the room.

"Spencer would never do anything like that! There's just no way. The girls have to be lying. Hell, they've done it before." Morgan said as he paced the room.

"Emily? Derek? Did you manage to get Richard talking?" Hotch asked.

"No. He wouldn't talk. He just sat there with a smug grin on his face. He stared at my breasts most of the time. We've put him in lock-up for now. Let him stew in his own rotten filth for a while." Prentiss answered.

"I'm going to see if Dave's back in the ER." Hotch simply said as he exited. It turned out Dave had fractured his right hand. He was wheeled off to surgery just before the remaining four Agents were moved this time to the private ICU waiting room, up one floor near the wards. They turned off the light as they curled up on the couches and recliner chairs. It was 3.50am so they decided to try to sleep until they heard any more news. They were worn out and majorly sleep deprived, so it didn't take long for them to succumb to sleep.

●○●○●○●○●

6.10am. "Agent Hotchner? Agent Hotchner." A quiet voice whispered through the crack in the door of the darkened ICU waiting room.

"Yeah." Hotch replied sleepily.

"We have a Mr. David Rossi calling for you, and he's rather... umm... combative? You might want to come quick, please Sir."

Hotch got up from the couch, rubbed his face in his hands, put his suit jacket on, and exited the room quietly. Thankfully Prentiss was able to grab all of their go bags and belongings from the Hotel earlier, meaning Hotch was able to change out of his blood stained clothing and freshen up. Hotch followed the Nurse around to the South Wing Ward. He could already hear the feisty older Italian shouting from one of the private rooms. Hotch sighed.

"Oh per l'amor di Dio (tr: Oh for the love of God)! Put these rails down and let me up NOW! Per gridare forte. Lo non sono un bambino (tr: For crying out loud. I'm not a baby)."

"Well stop acting like one then." Hotch said as he walked into the room. He put Rossi's go bag on the chair.

"Oh Aaron, thank God! They won't let me up. They expect me to piss into this bottle with my fucking arm in a sling and plaster. How the hell am I meant to hold onto both?!"

"Then let a Nurse help you." Hotch replied.

"Are you crazy? I'm not letting some random person handle il pene (tr: My penis)!!"

"Dave, calm down. You do it regularly anyhow, so what's the difference. Besides you've just had surgery, and you've only woken not long ago. I'll step out so the Nurse can help you, so just behave and stop being so damn stubborn." Hotch shook his head as he exited the room.

"Hey hey hey! Che diavolo ci fai lì (tr: What the hell are you doing there)? Be careful! It's my most prized possession! Cazzo (tr: Fuck)!"

Hotch chuckled on the other side of the door as the Italian expletives continued. Not long later, a flustered Nurse exited the room with a full bottle. Hotch re-entered to a grumpy, red-faced Rossi.

"Better?"

"Fuck you."

"I'm assuming that's a yes."

"Any news on Spencer?" Rossi asked.

"Not yet, unfortunately. Dr. Duncan is apparently going to contact me once his surgery is over. Last we heard he had multiple teams working on him. He's pretty sick, Dave. They're worried he won't make it. If he does he'll be going to a secure room in ICU with 24 hour guard."

"Secure Room? A guard? What for?"

"Dave, he's been accused of raping both Alexa and Harper. They admitted it in pre-op. We were told that he needs to be restrained, and for constant armed police guard. I assured them not to, and that one of us will stay with him 24/7 armed. At least until we can clear this up with all three of them when they wake up." Hotch said frowning. "You realize what this means if it's true. He'll be prosecuted, locked up, and go on the sex offender register. And we'll lose him. He'll have his credentials stripped-"

"Has the Unsub said anything?"

"No. He's not talking. Let's just hope like hell it's not true. I can't even imagine Spencer doing anything like that. All three of them were drugged, so it's possible it's a misunderstanding-"

"Aaron. Aaron!" Rossi interrupted him. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves though. Let's just see what the evidence says. By the way, we still need to have a chat about you and Foyet. Don't think you're getting out of it either."

"I'd better get back in case there's any news on them then. Will you be ok here?"

"Yes, of course. It's just a broken hand. They'll probably let me come down and see you all later. Just keep me updated in the meantime, please?"

"Only if you behave." Hotch smirked as he exited the room.

Hotch was greeted by an exhausted looking JJ as he rounded the corner to the ICU waiting room.

"Hi Hotch."

"Morning JJ, did you manage any sleep?"

"Only a little. I was just coming to find you. Dr. Gallagher has now finished the surgeries on both Harper and Alexa, and the photo's and some lab results are back for both of them. Harper has just been moved to the East Wing Ward, and Alexa is in Recovery. Dr. Gallagher wanted to update you and I. I'll take you to her."

"Hi Agent Jareau and Agent Hotchner. Come on in and take a seat." Dr. Gallagher said. Both JJ and Hotch made themselves comfortable on the couch in her office.

"I've finished the surgeries for both Ms. Harper Marie Hillman and Ms. Alexa Claire Lisbon. Ms. Hillman is awake but still groggy from the anesthesia. Ms. Lisbon has just woken up in Recovery and will be moved to the East Wing Ward as soon as she's medically fit." Dr. Gallagher began.

"How did their surgeries go? Will they be alright?" Hotch asked.

"Physically, they'll make a full recovery. Psychologically, I'm not sure. Ms. Hillman seems to have suffered the most psychologically, but Ms. Lisbon seems to have a stonger will, she seems to be the most stable psychologically. As for physical injuries, both women have certainly suffered a severe beating, but luckily no broken bones. They both have labial and vaginal bruising and tearing as well as external and internal tearing and bruising of the anus and rectum, which have been cleaned and sutured. Both women have bruising to their hips in the shape of hands and fingertips, and Ms. Lisbon in particular had a human bite mark cleaned and sutured around her right areola. It was swabbed for residual saliva. There were other bite mark bruises covering both breasts. She also had various 'love bite' bruises from her pubis to her neck. We collected seminal fluid samples from both the vagina and the rectum for both women. We'll know more once the SAECK results return, and once both ladies are coherent enough to give their statements."

"Thank you very much Dr. Gallagher. Please let us know when and if more evidence comes through and also when you're happy for us to speak to Ms. Lisbon and Ms. Hillman." Hotch replied.

"Will do. Thank you too, Agents." Dr. Gallagher smiled politely as JJ and Hotch left.

Once they had returned to the ICU waiting room, Hotch checked his iPad for any investigative updates. The pictures from Spencer, Alexa, and Harper's kits, as well as the crime scene pics had been uploaded. There was also an email from Officer Jenkins explaining that they found approximately four and a half hours of video streaming of what happened during the captivity, and a link to click to access it. The hard part was knowing he had to show the rest of his team Spencer's own personal nightmare. But if it would clear him of any charges, and convict Richard Bull, then it would be worth it.

It was just after 8am. Hotch decided he would watch the footage later, then work out some regime for guarding Spencer for the next week. He made a phone call to Director Cruz, who gave the working members of the BAU two more weeks before they were expected back at FBI Headquarters in Quantico. In the meantime he had been given permission to interview Harper, and had taken a walk around to the East Wing to check on Harper's progress, to see if she felt up to giving her statement. Harper had been given a private room and was wide awake when Hotch and the ward Nurse entered.

Introductions were made and Harper felt ready enough to give her statement. Hotch called JJ, who was there in less than five minutes. Harper tearfully gave her version of events, and it was after 9.30am by the time Hotch, JJ, and the ward Nurse exited her room. Alexa had arrived back to her adjoining private room not long prior to Harper finishing her statement. She was far too drowsy to give a proper statement, so Hotch and JJ asked the Nurse to notify them when she was awake and ready.

"We do not tell the others until we have Alexa's statement. I've received video footage from Officer Jenkins from the bunker that Mr. Bull had recorded for his own enjoyment, but we'll watch it tonight once everyone has had some sleep." Hotch told JJ.

"I 100% agree there. By the sounds of things, Spence was innocent of rape even though Harper admitted to him raping her. He was drugged against his will and begged Bull not to make him do it, even then Spence appeared to have been 'punished' quite severely. So if he didn't want to rape the women, but was forced to via drugging and fear for their lives, does that mean Spence was also technically raped then too? You heard Harper admit that he felt extremely guilty afterwards and couldn't stop apologizing to both women." JJ replied.

"I'm not sure, JJ. I've never come across this type of scenario when I was a Lawyer. But, he was made to rape them after being forcibly drugged against his will, and multiple lives were threatened if he didn't go through with it. He assumably said no multiple times, and that he did not want them hurt, and that's why he made the deal. But it seems Bull ended up raping them through Spencer, as well as anally raping them after he had disposed of Spencer." Hotch informed her. "I don't know. I'm just not sure how a jury will see it."

Hotch's cell phone vibrated.

09:38 To: "Boss Man - Hotch"  
\- Hotch, Reid's surgery is done. Doctors just got here to give us their report. Have you seen JJ?  
\- D.M.

09:40 To: "SSA MORGAN, Derek. BAU."  
\- JJ is with me. Ms. Hillman gave her statement. Ms. Lisbon too incoherent yet. On our way.  
\- SAIC A.H.

09:41 To: "Boss Man - Hotch"  
\- Just a heads up, Rossi 'insisted' on sitting in.   
\- D.M.


	7. Chapter Seven

"Good morning, Agents. I'm Dr. Eliza Duncan, General Surgeon and Chief of Surgical Services. I'll be Dr. Reid's primary care giver during his stay here. These are the team of Surgeons who operated on and will look after Dr. Reid under myself."

"I'm Dr. Jackie Atticus. Orthopedic Specialist who's operated on both Dr. Reid and Agent Rossi, who I might add should not be outside of the ward right now." The Agents grinned and chuckled at Rossi, including Dr. Atticus.

"Dr. Katie Quincy here. Cardiothoracic Surgeon."

"Dr. Wesley Sutcliffe and I'm a Neurologist."

"Dr. Tamsin Webster, Genitourinary Surgical Services."

"Dr. John Galinski, ENT Surgeon."

"Dr. Ryan Thornton from the Intensive Care Unit. My team and I will be overlooking Dr. Reid's care with Dr. Duncan, whilst he is here."

"And I'm Dr. Samantha Di Paolo from Psychiatric Services. For the purposes of your investigation, we thought it best that I oversee Dr. Reid's Mental Health as well as that of Ms. Lisbon and Ms. Hillman. It's of my understanding that all three of them went through quite an ordeal over the last couple of days. Getting through recovery can be a bit of a challenge for some patients who've suffered quite heavy trauma like they have."

"We're from the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI, and have all done BA's in Psychology. With the types of cases we get, we understand how traumatic events can affect a person's mental health." Hotch informed her.

"Oh good. Then you'll also know that Dr. Reid is not only going to need a strong support system not only because of the trauma he has suffered, but also because of the allegations made against him in regards to Ms. Lisbon and Ms. Hillman." Dr. Di Paolo explained.

"Indeed." Morgan bluntly answered.

Dr. Duncan started the medical report. "First of all it is important for you all to know that Dr. Reid is in a critical condition. Dr. Thornton and his team will be keeping him in an induced coma for at least 24 hours, maybe more. So at this stage an armed guard and restraints won't be needed. He will be monitored around the clock, and the team of Surgeons here will be checking on him twice daily, and are on-call 24/7."

"So he's going to be ok then?" Prentiss asked.

"That we don't know." Dr. Duncan stated. "He clinically died on us a total of four times during surgery, not including when he first arrived to Theatre. His total blood volume was replaced three times via blood transfusions, and he is currently having another transfusion as we speak. Not to mention the fact he has a Gastrointestinal infection from being forced to consume a mixture of the torturer's semen, as well as his own blood and feces whilst in captivity." The Agents all screwed their faces up in disgust, apart from Hotch and Rossi. "He's receiving hydration and a regime of Intravenous Antibiotics to combat this, and any other infections that might be brewing from all of his wounds. Anyway, I'll let my colleagues give their reports, then I'll finish and take you around to see him in pairs."

"Ok. Well I'll start off then." Dr. Atticus began. "Dr. Reid received a fair amount of fractures from what appears to be quite a vicious beating. He is covered in quite severe bruising pretty much from head to toe, just to warn you all before you see him. All of his fractures have been successfully repaired but he's in for a long road to recovery. Even then it won't be a full recovery.

"He has three broken ribs on his right side, one of which punctured his lung and caused a hemopneumothorax, which means he had air and blood in his right chest cavity causing issues with his breathing. The fracturing from the assault punctured his lung when giving chest compressions to save his life. Dr. Quincy inserted a chest tube to reinflate his lung, whilst I stabilized his ribs.

"He also had a broken and dislocated left lower leg and left foot. Because of how long his ankle and foot were dislocated for, we're worried about permanent nerve damage and also issues with the circulation to his foot. If worse comes to worst, he may need an amputation. We have reset the dislocations and have pinned and plated his tibia and fibula in his leg, fourth and fifth metatarsals, and popped some screws into his cuboid bone in his foot. His right radius and ulnar bones in his arm have had an external fixator cage applied, until we can open it up and secure the two bones with pins and plates. His right hand surprisingly had no breaks. It was just severely bruised and swollen.

The biggest part of the surgery for me, and one that Dr. Reid is definitely going to need councelling on, is that he has three compression fractures to his spine at the L3, L4, and L5 levels, and the lower part of his sacral spine and his coccyx, or tail bone, have also been broken. Because of the extent of the surgery to restabilize his spine, he'll no doubt be left with swelling and some paralysis. The paralysis I'll check once he's awake, but it's likely to be temporary, if so. But there may be a chance that he'll be left permanently paralyzed. The damage could also consist of problems with his hips, and from the knees down, backpain, poor circulation and cramps in his legs. Also prostate problems, painful urination, urinary incontinence, and unfortunately for his age, permanent impotency and infertility. Well that's me done for now. I'll hand you over to Dr. Quincy." Dr. Atticus finished as the Agents sat there in various states of shock and worry.

"We'll keep the questions till we're finished. I can see your concern for your friend and your eagerness to see him for yourselves. So we'll try to keep this short and to the point." Dr. Duncan cut in.

"I'm Dr. Quincy, as mentioned earlier, and I'm a Cardiothoracic surgeon. As Dr. Atticus said, I helped her with Dr. Reid's deflated and damaged lung from the hemopneumothorax, by repairing the lung and right thoracic cavity, and by also inserting the chest tube in order to help Dr. Reid breathe. I also had to perform a thoracotomy, which is opening the sternal bone, in order to access his heart. We fluid resuscitated him with several bags of blood as well as ordinary intravenous fluids, in order to get his blood volume up so his heart had something to work with. He has so many injuries that with the blood loss and fluid loss he suffered in captivity, he became dehydrated and his blood became thick. So we used the internal paddles to deliver several shocks to his heart. We are closely monitoring his heart in ICU for damage and for any damage the lack of oxygen flow has done to his vital organs and brain. Thank you Agents." She smiled compassionately at them.

"Speaking of brains." Dr. Sutcliffe stated. "Dr. Reid sustained a fracture to the back of his skull and subsequently ended up with an acute subdural hematoma. I opened up his skull and removed the clot and tied off the offending vessel. The section of skull has been replaced and the muscle and skin layers sutured back up with dissolvable sutures, including the large laceration at the top of his head that he received whilst in captivity. He's been left with a drain sewn into his scalp that feeds through to the dura of the brain to help with any residual blood leakage issues. Just a reminder that I'm Dr. Sutcliffe, and you can reach me through either Dr. Thornton or Dr. Duncan."

"As for the ENT side of things, I've repaired the fracture to Dr. Reid's nose. You'll notice the hard splint he'll have in place for that. And I've also repaired the fracture to Dr. Reid's right mandible with a pins and a plate. He's had to have three teeth removed from being crushed, and he was missing two teeth from his upper left side of his maxilla. I've removed the remaining tooth roots and fragments, thoroughly cleaned and disinfected the area and sewn up the sockets. He'll find it difficult to eat or drink and talk for a while until they heal. Then his local dentist can discuss options with him. For the moment he has a nasogastric tube inserted for nutrition purposes, but at the moment it's being used for gastric content drainage for his gastritis. I'm Dr. John Galinski. Thank you." Dr. Galinski finished and looked towards Dr. Webster.

"Hi all. Dr. Tamsin Webster from Genitourinary services. I, unfortunately for Dr. Reid, had the job of repairing the damage done to his penis and testicles. Dr. Reid received cuts to the underside of his penis. I've had to perform a frenuloplasty as his had been ruined via two crude cuts to one of the most sensitive parts of the penis. I also repaired a five inch laceration to previous three inch scar by removing the scar tissue and suturing with both internal and external sutures.

"I also removed and bagged the Ampallang, Dydoe, and seven barbell shaft piercings all of a large gauge, for kit evidence, and sutured the holes up. He also had binding around the base of his shaft and his testicles that was removed during the SAECK exam, which left rather deep cuts. His right testicle and right scrotum were removed due to being crushed and damaged beyond repair.

"For the moment his priapism has reduced in size, which is good, but he has been left with a badly bruised, abrased and torn, and including the deliberate cuts, very badly mutilated genitalia. Considering he had a grossly engorged erection for over thirty hours, it all would've been extremely painful for him. Overall, it's just a matter of time to see what long term damage has been done to his functionality. His urethra is intact so he has a long-term catheter in. I'll pass back over to Dr. Duncan to complete the report."

"Ok Agents, we're almost finished, then I'll open up the floor for questions, and I'll take you to him in groups of two. Agent Hotchner, have you worked out your team to guard him when we wean him off the sedation and machines?"

"Not yet. I'll speak to them later. We're running on very little sleep since early Monday morning, and its now nearing noon on Wednesday. I'll sort out a regime and get back to you soon. Dr. Gallagher messaged me saying Ms. Lisbon is ready for her statement. So I'll get it to you ASAP." Hotch replied rubbing his face tiredly.

"Thank you, Agent Hotchner. I appreciate this." Dr. Duncan answered him. "As for my part in this, I ended up having to remove Dr. Reid's right kidney due to irreparable damage, and repaired a tear in his spleen. There was also evidence of significant external and internal anal and rectal tearing, swelling, bruising, abrasions, and remnants of seminal fluid, all consistent with being brutally raped several times.

"He has multiple dissolvable sutures both inside and out, and his abdominal cavity was flushed extensively due to a large perforation caused by the switchblade that the assailant had inserted into his rectum. I also removed an extra seven bullets from his rectum on top of the three removed during his SAECK. I've had to give Dr. Reid a temporary ileostomy bag so he has ample time to heal down below before attempting defecation. As with the sexual organs, his first few times defecating may induce flashbacks and panic attacks for him.

"I have also sutured a large laceration on the right side of Dr. Reid's face that ran from his chin up to his temple, a large laceration running from the corner of his mouth on the left side, up to his cheek. And also a laceration on his forehead. He is also covered in shallow to deep cuts from his thighs and buttocks, up to his shoulder blades. Most of these needed sutures, others just simple dressings. He has bruising and abrasions around his throat from being choked, and his wrists and left ankle received bad abrasions and bruising also from being shackled. These I was unable to suture, but they have been appropriately dressed.

"Dr. Reid was also deeply branded several times across his pelvis, pubis, lower back, and inner right wrist. We've taken a photo for his SAECK of the wrist branding as it was covered in blood and was only found when we cleaned up his wrist. Before I open for questioning and take you around to visit, you need to be prepared for what you'll see. His hair on his head is gone, and his head bandaged. He is severely bruised and cut up. He has tubes coming out of nearly every orifice, and he is extremely emaciated from lack of food and fluid. He will be covered in bandages. He will not look like the man you all know. I'll get Dr. Samantha Di Paolo to go with us as well. Alright. Does anyone have any questions?" Dr. Duncan asked.

"Yes." Morgan said. "What do his brandings say and is there anyway they can be fixed or removed or something?"

Dr. Duncan looked at Hotch who nodded his head. She looked back to Morgan. "Over his pubic bone above his penis is written _'My Sweetpea. The Traitor'_. On his left hip, _'Always Weak'_. On the right hip, _'Useless Worthless'_. On his lower back is written _'Open Wide & Cum Inside'_ with an arrow pointing down. And the word _'RAPIST'_ was branded into his right inner wrist in capital letters."

There were varying gasps coming from three of the Agents. Hotch sat straight in the chair, staring at the floor, and Rossi swore in Italian again.

Dr. Duncan continued. "Unfortunately nothing can be done about the brands. When they heal, there's really only two options, and that's to try lazer therapy or get them covered in tattoos. Or he could choose to do nothing and cover his wrist in particular with clothing or accessories."

There were no more questions, so the other Surgeons excused themselves. Rossi and Hotch were first to visit Spencer. Dr. Atticus wanted Rossi back on the ward immediately after for his antibiotics, pain medication, and review, after his visit with Spencer. Both men couldn't believe what they saw. If they thought he looked bad before, he was definitely horrifically unrecognizable now. Dr. Di Paolo and Dr. Duncan stood off to the side.

"You can talk to him if you like. He'd still be able to hear you and maybe understand you to a certain degree." Dr. Di Paolo said.

"Hey buddy. It's Aaron here. I hope you're hanging in there ok. We all miss you so much. We're working hard to prove you're innocence, and we've got Richard locked firmly behind bars. He's not saying anything but video evidence has been found of the bunker and CSI have torn his house apart." Spencer's heart rate increased on the monitor.

Dr. Duncan leaned forward and touched Hotch on the shoulder. "Too soon. He needs words of support and encouragement." She said softly as Hotch apologized and stood back.

Rossi stepped forward to the bedside and held Spencer's hand. "Hello Son. I hope you're doing alright in there. I know it's probably frustrating you, but lie back, sleep, and try to relax for once in your life. You don't worry about a thing. We have it sorted. You just hang in there and concentrate on getting better so you can see your Mom and all of us. We all love you and care about you, Son. I've got to go now, but I'll sneak in later and come read a book to you. Ok?"

Rossi reluctantly let go and turned to leave. Hotch thanked the two Doctors and went to get Prentiss and JJ. He wanted to have a quick meeting before everyone left. He directed Prentiss and JJ on where to go, then sat down with Rossi and Morgan.

"I'm going to make a quick phone call. No one go anywhere until we've all had our quick visits with Spencer, please." Hotch said as he exited the room.

Hotch went down one floor to the main entrance. He walked outside and found a quiet area.

"Hi. It's me."

"Aaron. How are things?"

"Not good. Not good at all. It's Spencer. He's in trouble and could really use you right now. It's serious. South Rhodes Hospital, Las Vegas."

"I'll be there."

"How soon? And for how long? I can set you up at our Hotel. You can have Spencer's room. He hasn't used it. Come here first. We'll fill you in tonight then see him tomorrow."

"I'm about two hours away. Visiting an old friend. I can stay for however long Spencer needs me."

"Thank you. Message me when you get to the Hotel."

"Will do. See you soon, Aaron."

Hotch sighed as the call ended. He wanted to hide himself away and cry. He couldn't help but to feel guilty about Spencer being abducted, and his state now. But he had to remain strong, for the moment at least.

He made a call to the LVPD to swap information. Richard still hadn't spoken, but was caught on surveillance with his cock out, spraying his seed onto his cell wall and laughing.

They had found clothing stashed in a container in the second bedroom, as well as Spencer's gun, a rather large stash of heavy and sadistic porn on DVD and Magazines. In the bunker's safe was a collection of sex toys, chains, a blood-stained studded belt, the blood soaked modified cat-o-nine tail whip, amongst other terrifying, perverted, malevolent, and merciless torture devices and weapons.

They found Richard's collection of teeth, including Spencer's, with initials engraved into them. They also realized that there were a lot more victims as of yet unidentified. The initials on those teeth did not match up with any of the case file's victims.

"Leave him in there to simmer in his own filth. We'll be there tomorrow to interrogate him. We've had basically no sleep for a couple of days. I'll get Ms. Lisbon and Ms. Hillman's statements, and a report on Reid's condition to you tonight." Hotch informed Detective Kingston.

"Thank you Agent Hotchner. We appreciate it. I've already sent Officers Jenkins, Morley, Gordon, Martinez, and Cook, home for two days. The hospital has informed us regarding the guarding until proven innocent crap. We already know by watching the bunker footage that he's innocent on most, if not all charges." Detective Kingston replied. "If you need those Officers to guard his room at any time. Let me know."

"Agent Jareau and I came to the same conclusion just from Ms. Hillman's statement. Talk soon and will do. Bye." Hotch hung up and looked back at the hospital. 


	8. Chapter Eight

  
"...Spencer? It's Dave. Can you hear me?"

_'Oh God. Why don't you just kill me like I asked. I feel fucking awful. My head is pounding. Where's the pain relief? Hello? I'm talking here. Can someone please answer me?'_

"He's slowly waking up, Agents. He's showing some signs of responsiveness now which is good." Dr. Thornton informed them. "Let him know that you're here. Just keep calling to him."

_'No, don't keep calling to me. Agents? Who's all here? And who the hell was that who just spoke! Fuck off! All of you. Oh my throat, there's something in it. What on earth is happening?'_

"Spencer, it's time to wake up now." Hotch said. He turned to the Doctors. "Why isn't he waking up yet? How come it's taking so long?"

_'Huh?... What are you talking about, Aaron? I was only talking to Dave a few moments ago. Has Dr. Delaney finished the kit yet?'_

"He's suffered a brain injury, Agent Hotchner. Some coma patients wake up after a couple of hours anywhere up to a couple of months. As Dr. Thornton said, he's showing signs of responsiveness. And that's a good thing." Dr. Duncan stated.

"If you watch closely, his fingers move on occasion, and every now and then he tries to turn his head. And now he appears to be trying to swollow around his breathing tube. He's been taking breaths on his own for a day now and not relying on the ventilator. Plus his EEG showed that his brain is beginning to function normally, and we can also tell by the improvement in his vitals. He is responding, he just needs to wake up in his own time. And he's getting closer by the minute." Dr. Thornton added.

_'Wait a minute. Brain injury?! COMA?! What the hell is going on?! Hotch? Rossi? How long was I in a coma for? And what happened to my brain? I know I banged it on the concrete floor in the bunker... Oh my God! The bunker! No! Please tell me that this is all just a really messed up nightmare...'_

"Just keep talking to him. He might come around more with familiar voices. Remember though, reassuring and encouraging words. He's going to be confused and scared when he wakes." Dr. Duncan said softly.

_'You're not Dr. Delaney. Oh God! I need pain relief NOW. My chest hurts like crazy. My back is stinging. My jaw is hurting. My nose feels strange. Oh FUCK!!! Alexa!!! Harper!!! Oh no... I wonder if the team knows. I'm so sorry! I didn't want to do it! I was drugged! I'm so embarrassed.'_

"I think he can hear us. Look." Rossi whispered.

"Hey buddy. It's ok. Don't cry, Spencer. You'll be ok. We'll explain when you wake up. Can you open your eyes? There's someone here to see you." Hotch said to Spencer as he dabbed at the tears escaping his closed eyes.

Spencer screwed his face up and tried to lift his head up but only got so far. After a few more tries he was able to lift his head up fully off the pillow. His glazed and reddened eyes opened as he tried to blink through the blurriness, and he began gagging around the breathing tube. His breathing and heart rate sped up as his panic increased.

"Dr. Reid, It's Dr. Ryan Thornton here. You're in ICU. Blink twice if you understand me."

Spencer blinked twice. He looked bewildered and frightened.

"Good. That's really good. I'm going to take the breathing tube out, but I need you to take a couple of deep breaths on the oxygen before I do. Do you understand me?"

Spencer blinked twice again. He tried to move his left wrist but found that he couldn't. Confused, he looked at his wrist to find a soft cuff securing him to the rail of the bed. He frowned and pulled on it before looking hopelessly at Hotch. He closed his eyes in shame as the tears fell.

_'Oh no... NO! They know what I did. What I am.'_

"On the second breath out, I want you to blow as hard as you can as I remove the tube." Dr. Thornton instructed.

Spencer blinked twice again. He coughed and spluttered as the tube was removed, and an oxygen mask put on. His throat was sore from the tube, but he didn't want to talk. He refused to talk.

"We'll give you four a few minutes, then we'll come back in to assess his injures and explain his surgery to him. Agent Hotchner, just a reminder that you're not allowed to leave the room, or leave the patient during procedures until the next Agent or Officer arrives." Dr. Duncan told the Agents and guest.

_'During procedures too?! Why not just strip me naked for everyone to see, hey? Oh and by the way, "the patient" has a name, and can hear you.'_

"Hey kiddo. How are you doing?" Rossi asked as he went to hold Spencer's hand. _'How do you think, Rossi? What a stupid fucking question.'_ Spencer abruptly pulled it away as far as he could. "I guess you're not too happy right now. Trust me, if it were up to us you wouldn't be wearing the restraint or having 24/7 armed guards. We're pretty pissed too, but it's hospital policy."

Spencer looked away, dejected and afraid. More tears building in his eyes.

"Hi Spencer. I'll be here with you until the morning. Then Morgan will be in after me. We're sorry it has to be this way. We know you're innocent. Even if the DNA proves otherwise. We've spoken to Alexa and Harper, who admitted that whilst you did what you did, it wasn't your fault. You were drugged forcibly, but you saved their lives by following Richard's orders. We know how badly you felt about it and how he punished you." Hotch said softly to him, as the tears fell and Spencer grimaced.

"A select few have viewed the footage from the bunker and as far as we're concerned, you're just as much a Victim as Alexa and Harper. You're innocent, Spencer. I know you feel awful both mentally and physically, but we will help you the whole way." Rossi added.

Spencer was horrified, so red-faced and mortified. He caught a glimpse of Rossi's sling and glanced at him. Rossi noticed the unasked question. Spencer turned his attention back to the ceiling.

"Broke it. It's what happens when stubborn, fiery old Italians get into fights with walls. If you think this looks bad, you should see my opponent." Rossi gave a small smile. "Come on out old friend. I think he needs you." He called out as Spencer looked at him baffled.

"Hey Spencer. Long time no see. I guess that's my fault though. I should've said a proper goodbye. But I've changed and I'm here now for as long as you need me, both physically and especially mentally. I left you to do your own thing after Hankel, but not this time. I won't screw up this time. I'm here for you, Spencer. No matter what." Gideon said as he brought his hand up and gently wiped Spencer's tears away, giving one of his comforting and compassionate smiles.

_'Jason! Please believe me. I did not want to do those awful things, but I was drugged and I couldn't stop myself. Please don't tell me that you've seen the footage.'_

Spencer looked at Gideon with pleading eyes. He tried to reach out to him but the soft cuff around his wrist prevented that. Spencer became frustrated and struggled with the cuff, letting out a small hoarse groan. He looked at Gideon with a pained and desperate expression on his face, his eyes once again filling with tears.

The monitor started alarming, signaling that Spencer's heart rate had risen to an unsafe level. Gideon leaned closer to Spencer and with one hand he held Spencer's upper right arm gently whilst softly stroking his face with the other, being careful of the sutures. Spencer closed his eyes and leaned into Gideon's hand.

"Spencer, son, calm yourself down. Ok?" Gideon spoke softly. "Your heart is racing. I can see that you're scared and frustrated, and ashamed. But you don't need to be. It's just a matter of time before the High Court Judge and the Commissioner see sense and you can get that stupid fucking restraint off. Just breathe and relax, ok? You're safe now Spencer. I know you blame yourself but there's no need to. We all still love and support you irregardless of what happened in the bunker."

Spencer froze. He was devastated.

_'Oh no... Jason, no. You've seen the footage too. Oh my God... no.'_

Spencer grimaced as he tried to take a deep breath. He couldn't understand why breathing deep hurt so much. "Think calm thoughts. Think of our chess games and how you have only ever beaten me once." Gideon said as Spencer opened his eyes and gave a small pained smile.

At that moment, Dr. Duncan and Dr. Thornton burst through the doors, looking at both Spencer and the monitors.

"What happened?" Dr. Duncan asked with worry.

"He's ok now. Like you both said, he's just confused and scared, and very likely frustrated and in pain." Rossi filled her in.

"Well his vitals are all good now, which is a relief. We don't want him putting anymore stress on his heart at this stage." Dr. Thornton said.

"Dr. Reid? Are you ok if we fill you in regarding your health status and surgery since your rescue?" Dr. Duncan asked.

Spencer nodded his head looking warily at her. Before looking to Gideon for reassurance. Dr's Duncan and Thornton spent the next hour going through the operation reports from the various team of Surgeons, and answering the questions that Hotch, Rossi, and Gideon asked.

Spencer silently listened as he slowly began to retreat into himself. The amount of damage Richard caused him was unbelievable. He should've been dead. It was an absolute miracle he was still alive, even though his status was still critical.

What hit him the hardest was the possibility that he could be impotent, infertile, incontinent and in a wheelchair for the rest of his life. He had hopes and dreams of meeting a nice girl, getting married, and having children.

Also if he was left permanently paralyzed or disabled then he could kiss his dream career in the BAU goodbye. His mother would be devastated. Hell, he would be devastated if he'd never be able to see her again. It was all too much, too soon.

This was exactly what Hotch and Rossi feared. Spencer had gone into a Catatonic Depression. He lay languid and expressionless as the Doctors and Nurses removed his gown and examined his wounds and bodily functions.

Gideon never left his side, even when the Nurses tended to all of Spencer's wounds, replacing the dressings and bandages. Spencer was then washed and moved onto his other side with Gideon and Hotch's help. But he just laid there limp and unresponsive. All they could do now was to pray and hope for Spencer to start responding to them.

●○●○●○●○●

It was three days later when Spencer came out of his catatonic state. Dr. Samantha Di Paolo, his Psychiatrist had prescribed him some antidepressant medications, which were crushed and fed through his nasogastric tube. Over those days, Gideon never left his side.

Morgan, Hotch, and Officer Jenkins continued their rotations. Finally the Commissioner and Judge weighed up all of the evidence, and declared Spencer suitable for removal of his restraint. And until the court case he was to be on 24/7 watch.

There would still be a full trial, but they would only need Spencer and the BAU for one to two days for his and their testimonies, but for the moment, Richard Bull was locked firmly behind bars in maximum security prison.

The BAU said their goodbyes as they left to head back to Quantico. Rossi was given two months leave due to his broken hand, then he would be required to go back to duty. In the meantime, he decided to stay with Gideon and Spencer.

Spencer was refusing to eat and drink, therefore the drip and nasogastric tube remained. He was cleared by the Neurologist and Cardiothoracic Surgeon on strict orders to take it easy whilst his brain, skull fracture, and damaged heart from the five times he required resuscitation all healed. His chest tube was removed and the hole in his chest sealed. His lung function tests were improving slowly.

He had the sutures removed from his face and scalp, and the drain removed from his brain. He had even started to grow a tiny amount of hair back. Gideon bought Spencer a couple of warm beanies to wear.

There were good and bad days. On the good days, Spencer would listen to Rossi and Gideon talk about what it was like when they first founded the BAU, amongst other topics. He would flash a smile every now and then.

On the bad days, Spencer would cry out when sleeping or resting. He had flashbacks to his time in captivity and would shut down or just flat out refuse to talk about it. He would flinch or be incredibly wary of any new staff members. Or he would start crying when he became frustrated.

The sutures to his chest and abdominal wounds were removed. And some sutures removed from his back, buttocks and thighs. The deeper bruising started to surface more whilst the more superficial bruises were healing.

Spencer was regaining feeling in his legs and slowly to his feet, which was great as it meant he would walk, but also not so great as his left leg, ankle, and foot would throb underneath the cast. Also his genitalia would sting and throb. He still had his catheter in his bladder, and his remaining kidney was functioning brilliantly.

Time came for the removal of sutures to Spencer's genitalia, and for his rectal examination to determine if he could have his stoma reversed. He was embarrassed and getting sick of the smell of shit in his room from the bag being emptied. He was being positioned on his hospital bed for both procedures when he started to panic. Tears welling in his eyes he found the courage to speak again.

"G-G-Gide-on? R-Ro-Rossi? M'scared." Spencer stuttered out hoarsely, before sobbing. Hiding his face behind his left hand.

Both older men looked at each other in astonishment as they leaped up from their chairs in the corner and rushed to Spencer's side. Dr. Duncan and Dr. Webster looked at each other too. This was huge progress. They decided they would call in his Psychiatrist, Dr. Samantha Di Paolo, after the procedures.

"Hey kiddo! Long time, no speak." Rossi said with a smile. "And it's Dave, not Rossi." He placed a hand on Spencer's head and gently stroked his short hair to relax and comfort Spencer.

"Spencer, is it ok if I hold your hand?" Gideon asked him, noticing how miserable and upset he was.

"P-p-plea-se." Spencer replied as he held his thin, bony, scarred and bruised left hand and arm out to him. "M'scared. So ssstupid." He cried. "I'ma grrown m-m-man for fffuck sssake!" His voice hitched as he continued to cry.

Gideon took Spencer's hand and arm and held it gently. "Anyone would be scared in your situation, no matter how old. And you're far from stupid, Spencer. You will get through this. Dave and I are in for the long haul."

"And as I said during your kit, you don't need to be afraid of us seeing anything. You don't need to feel embarrassed or ashamed around us. Calm yourself down, kiddo. We'll help you through this. Ok?" Rossi said as he continued to comfort Spencer.

"MmKay. I'll try." Spencer sniffled as he lay his head back on the pillow.

"Dr. Reid, it's Dr's Duncan and Webster here. I'll be removing the sutures from your genitalia and testing sensation, and Dr. Duncan will be doing a rectal exam and testing your muscle tone to see if she can reverse your ileostomy. If at any point you need to stop or have a break, let us know. But this needs to be done for your recovery. Do you understand?" Dr. Webster asked him.

Spencer frowned and closed his eyes. He nodded his head. He felt hopeless and desolate and it showed. Gideon and Rossi knew that this was the look of a broken and severely traumatized man.

Spencer flinched and groaned as his mutilated genitalia was handled. He shut his eyes tight and whimpered as the sutures were removed and his sensation tested. He became more and more distressed. He started to hyperventilate and quiver with fear.

"Dr. Reid, would you like some pain relief and a mild sedative to help you through the next part?" Dr. Duncan asked.

"P-P-PLEASE!" Spencer screamed as hard as his dry gravelly vocal cords would allow. "Oh God! Rich-ie! Nnnooo! P-P-PLEASE NO MMMORE!!" He tensed as his flashback took over. Tears spilling from closed eyes as he brokenly howled. "No more, Rich-ie. Y-y-you've tttaken all I hhhave. P-please!" He continued to howl as he cried, screaming and thrashing as hard as he could.

"Spencer, open your eyes. You're safe, remember? You're in Hospital and that bastard is rotting in prison. You're safe now, son. Open your eyes." Rossi coaxed Spencer out of his flashback.

Gideon was shocked. He'd never seen Spencer like this before. The nurses rushed back in with the pain relief and sedative, injecting both into his upper thigh. Dr. Webster bandaged Spencer's genitalia back up as Dr. Duncan readied the speculum. Spencer flinched and shouted out loud as it was inserted into his rectum.

"Come on, Spencer. Stay with us now. It'll be over soon. Just focus on us." Gideon said as he gently held Spencer's hand and stroked his arm to try and comfort him.

Spencer opened his glazed and blood-shot eyes and looked at both men. "M'so sorry." He cried. "I cccan't hel-p it. M'so so sorry. M'brr-oken. He brroke m-m-me. Use-less." Spencer's breath hitched. 

"Don't be. There's no need to be sorry. You've been through a traumatic experience. What you're feeling is normal." Rossi reassured him with a sympathetic smile. He dabbed at Spencer's tears with a tissue.

Both Doctors finished their examinations, but he was deemed unfit for his ileostomy reversal just yet. He was reviewed by the whole medical team and it was decided that Spencer was stable for transport back to 'Centenary North Virginia Hospital' at Woodlands near the Quantico FBI Headquarters.

He would need more surgery and rehabilitation, but that could be done closer to home. He was loaded into the US Air Ambulance with his catheter, ileostomy, the external fixation cage on his right arm, and a drip in his arm. Rossi escorted him on the Air Ambulance whilst Gideon drove back to his cabin in West Virginia. He would be staying there for good this time.

Spencer had a long road to recovery ahead of him, he knew it would be tough, but with Gideon, Rossi, and the BAU team's help, he knew he would make it. Yes, he was worried about Alexa and Harper, but he did not fear them anymore. In fact, he now saw them in a different light. He had a new respect for them.

He was not looking forward to the trial and having to face Richie again, plus giving his testimony, but when the time would come he knew he'd be able to rely on his team and Gideon for support. His team, his friends, but most importantly, his family.

 

> **"Remind thyself, in the darkest moments, that every failure is only a step toward success, every detection of what is false directs you toward what is true, every trial exhausts some tempting form of error, and every adversity will only hide, for a time, your path to peace and fulfillment." - Og Mandino**

Part 2 coming... Stay tuned!


End file.
